


Nada paralelo, todo es contrario.

by Supereliasibmegaharim24



Series: Sterek: La Historia Completa de un Amor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supereliasibmegaharim24/pseuds/Supereliasibmegaharim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos meses antes no hubiera podido descifrar por qué se sentía raro a su lado, por qué le incomodaba estar lejos de su compañía, por qué disfrutaba molestarle cada vez que se encontraban, por qué a pesar de ser simplemente un adolescente fastidioso, sentía la necesidad de estar dentro de los problemas sobrenaturales que aquejaban a su pueblo. Y sobre todo, de tener su presencia cerca.</p><p>Stiles está a punto de irse a la universidad, pero algo dentro de su memoria y su corazón parecen hacerlo dudar. Y no es el único que se ha dado cuenta de estar enamorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos

1.-Recuerdos

 

 

Stiles

Todo se arremolinaba dentro de su cabeza, se volvía una enorme telaraña que le impedía pensar con claridad; no recordaba en que momento la situación había cambiado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que hoy ya sabía lo que le ocurría. Algunos meses antes no hubiera podido descifrar por qué se sentía raro a su lado, por qué le incomodaba estar lejos de su compañía, por qué disfrutaba molestarle cada vez que se encontraban, por qué a pesar de ser simplemente un adolescente fastidioso, sentía la necesidad de estar dentro de los problemas sobrenaturales que aquejaban a su pueblo. Y sobre todo, de tener su presencia cerca.

Primero fue por Scott, por ayudarlo, porque a pesar de todo lo que desencadenó el que se convirtiera en hombre lobo,  seguía siendo su amigo, muchas veces tuvo miedo más de las que podía admitir, un miedo bárbaro, en esas primeras noches de luna llena (y también días) cuando Scott se descontrolaba y parecía con ganas de asesinar a todo aquel que se le atravesará, incluyéndolo a él. Pero después de estos tropiezos, que fueron varios, lograron juntos, que ese instinto asesino fuera controlado. Bueno también tenía que darle un poco de crédito a Derek, si a ese chico mayor, musculoso, atractivo, con un enorme cartel en el pecho que decía “chico malo”, con ese aire de oscuridad que emanaba por cada poro, con una mirada asesina, con un desapego total a lo humano, pero que al parecer fue de gran apoyo para su amigo. No tan gratamente como se espera de alguien que dice que te ayudará. Pero se aprecia el gesto, Y para él, si también de gran ayuda para él… a la larga. Ese chico Derek tan distante y hermético pero que pedía a gritos tener compañía.

Ahora, ya asimilado todo el asunto sobrenatural, y que siempre existiría esa lucha entre esas fuerza místicas y mágicas, que al parecer no abandonarían nunca Beacon Hills, le gustaba. Si, disfrutaba ser parte de ese mundo que no está abierto para todos los humanos. Porque hay que recordar y eso era algo que siempre tenía en su mente; él, solo fue en su momento un humano, rodeado de hombres lobos, de brujas, de banshees, de cazadores, de… imposible numerar y recordar cada ser que existía en este loco mundo. Pero a pesar de las veces incalculables que estuvo arriesgando la vida, y las incontables en que atento contra la vida de los demás; disfrutaba en verdad de todo lo que en estos últimos meses fue descubriendo, era un honor y una gran responsabilidad tener tan cerca a todos estos seres. Y sentirse de cierta forma parte de ellos desde el principio, ya que ahora era uno de ellos.

Supone también que eso le ayudó a superar su infructuoso esfuerzo por conquistar a Lydia, una pelirroja, chica muy guapa, popular y divertida compañera de clases que ni se daba por enterada de su existencia. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo embobado, prendado, enamorado, encaprichado por ella, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ella nunca le hizo caso, fueron tantos años que se desvivía por esta chica, pero parecía que nada de lo que hiciese serviría para enamorarla. La cuidaba, la acompañaba, le ayudaba, incluso fueron juntos a un baile escolar, y ahí se armó de valor declarándose de la manera más honesta posible, pero siempre fueron amigos, sin más por delante, así que poco a poco fue asumiendo esa relación tal y como iba a ser siempre.

Lydia fue novia de Jackson (durante mucho tiempo) parecían la pareja perfecta,  hasta que esté la rechazó, la hizo infeliz, algo que a Stiles lo lastimaba al verla tan vulnerable, pero con el paso del tiempo y de un nuevo romance, lo superó, pues llegó Aiden que desde el principio tuvo una conexión con ella, a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo este antes, mientras él y su hermano Ethan eran miembros de la manada de alfas, ahora se volvieron una especie de amigos o al menos conocidos, dando pauta a esa extraña relación de amigovios que tenían esos dos ahora. Así que el asunto de Lydia había pasado a un segundo término, quizá ya era tiempo de velar por sus intereses, para buscar otros rumbos, por darse una oportunidad con alguien más. Ya estaba muy lejos de sus manos el tratar de conquistarla, así que a seguir avanzando por la vida. Un nuevo comienzo lo esperaba. O eso era lo que creía.

Ahora que lo recuerda, le da hasta un poco de gracia, incluso risa, el hecho de que persistentemente quiso estar con ella, pero siempre lo rechazo, sólo una vez le dio un beso pero eso ya no es memorable, ya no importa, ya la ha superado. Nunca fue bueno en los asuntos del corazón, no tuvo suerte al enamorarse, tampoco tenía suficiente experiencia, y del sexo ni hablar, este asunto estaba peor. Pero ahora está metido en otro problema “amoroso”. Será acaso que le gusta lo imposible, que le gusta sufrir un poco, quizá para saber que sigue siendo humano que sigue siendo él. 

 

Derek

-Es él, definitivamente es él- es lo que estaba pensando cuando vi a los dos adolescentes en el bosque, lo sabía, lo había olido, ese chico de cabello oscuro, es un hombre lobo.

Sólo que no sabía cómo había ocurrido, -¿Quién lo había mordido? Y lo peor, ¿qué hacía justo aquí?- los observaba desde una distancia prudente. Debería de echarlos para que no siguieran indagando. -El inhalador es del chico- pensó para sí –es lo que está buscando- mientras se acercaba con mucha cautela. Y el otro chico, el castaño de cabello muy corto parecía estar al tanto de lo que le ocurría a su compañero, será acaso que son tan amigos que un secreto de esa índole no le afectaba. Era algo admirable, saber que a pesar de ser ahora un hombre lobo, ese chico tuviera una amistad tan grande con el otro.

Scott, el nuevo hombre lobo adolescente y su inseparable amigo Stiles, bueno así le decían, parece que su nombre no le gustaba, (de eso se enteraría después). ¿Quién sabe? Eso no importaba. Ellos amenazaban con romper el silencio y bajo perfil que estaba buscando, no podía exponerse a atraer más mirones y gente indeseable, menos a los cazadores que al parecer no habían hecho movimiento alguno, lo que ahora tenía que hacer era que el secreto milenario de las criaturas fantásticas y mitológicas siguiera siendo eso, sólo relatos dentro de la imaginación de algún loco escritor. Y mantenerse a salvo, porque si esto llegaba demasiado, lejos tal vez no sobreviviría mucho tiempo.

Al alejarse de ellos, después de entregarles el inhalador, logra escuchar al castaño decir su nombre, hablar acerca de él, parece que está al tanto de lo que le ocurrió a su familia hace tiempo, le da una punzada en el pecho al escuchar sobre el incendio, pero sigue avanzando, es mejor no seguir escuchando. Para su gusto, sabe demasiado, será un problema si no logra controlar esta situación, Stiles un simple humano lo desafía a mantener la calma. No se imagina que a partir de ahora tendrá que lidiar con esos arranques de locuacidad y fastidio, pero que cambiarán su existencia para siempre.

El plan es mantenerse con vida mientras averigua quién fue el asesino de su hermana, y para conseguirlo,  tendrá que aliarse no con mucho gusto con ese nuevo hombre lobo, aunque sea a penas un niño, pero cada vez que se acerca a él y trata de entrar en contacto, pareciera que existe un repelente entre ellos, no logran congeniar, ambos son betas, y necesitan urgentemente una manada, pero eso suena difícil, realmente imposible. El chico se convirtió en licántropo porque  fue mordido, así que por medio de él podrá llegar al alfa, al lobo que lo mordió y que le dará todas las respuestas que busca, más aún la venganza que planea hacer.

Y al parecer debe lidiar con el castaño también, puesto que nunca se separan y estan al tanto uno del otro, al principio estaba seguro de que era una mala idea, incluir humanos en esta misión, pero ahora, a una semana del encuentro en el bosque, ha descubierto que Stiles es muy útil, para todo ese asunto informático y de investigación, un chico molesto como él era un genio en eso de adentrarse en el mundo sobrenatural y obtener mucha información. Un punto para el muchacho. Quizá lo deje vivir un día más.

Un gran amigo, así calificó y califica a Stiles, incondicional, leal y capaz de guardar secretos, esto último fue lo que más le sorprendió y de alguna forma le gustó de ese chico, cada vez que lo encontraba, era porque estaba metiendo las narices en donde no debía, para ayudar a Scott, arriesgando el pellejo y la cordura. Al principio pensó que en algún momento el castaño se iba a cansar de ese juego de “no digas nada a nadie, porque nada sobrenatural ocurre en casa”, lo pensó varias veces y aún le queda la duda, pero parece que se equivoca, porque Stiles siempre está en ese lugar y ese tiempo incorrecto con las personas equivocadas, con el afán de ayudar. Y lo agradece. Esta seguro que sin todo esto no sería el Stiles valiente y amigable que conoce y que admiraba muy secretamente.

Recuerda cuando era más joven, un niño y casualmente se encontraba con el castaño jugando cerca del bosque. Si, sabía que lo había visto antes, ahora que hace memoria, está completamente seguro de eso. Stiles no ha cambiado, siempre le llamo la atención ese don de meterse en problemas. Como incluso de pequeño iba corriendo por ahí y topándose con ellos, con la familia de lobos, sin tenerles miedo, sin alejarse, y siguiendo su camino después de saludarlos.

Cuando lo volvió a encontrar, ahora que el muchacho ya era un adolescente, se percató de inmediato de la eterna devoción que sentía por su compañera de clase Lydia Martín, una egocéntrica chica, algo superficial, pero guapa e inteligente, novia de un tipo totalmente aborrecible, Jackson, tal para cual, pero a pesar de todo, Stiles seguía enamorado de ella, -eso es patético o romántico- pensaba, una delgada línea lo separaba, pero es triste verlo como cachorro sin dueño tras ella. Tal vez algún día se canse y se dé cuenta que ella nunca lo mirará como él la ve. Pero eso es un tema muy aparte y algo que de verdad no le interesa. Por ahora.

 

Familia

-Corre, más de prisa hijo- su padre le repetía y animaba mientras baja un poco la velocidad y se dejaba rebasar por Laura, quién casi iba a su ritmo. El chico estaba unos segundos retrasado pero ponía su mayor esfuerzo por mantener el paso de su padre.

-No me alcanzas- escucho decir a su hermana que lo volteo a ver por una milésima de segundo con una enrome sonrisa en el rostro.

Derek estaba aprendiendo a desarrollarse como lobo, ya tiene 10 años, así que el entrenamiento ahora se hace fuera de casa, en la libertad de los bosques de Beacon Hills, alejados lo más posible de la gente. Le gusta mucho esta nueva etapa, sin embargo siente un poco de envidia por su hermana que es mayor por un par de años, que le aventajaba en fuerza, resistencia y por lo visto también en velocidad.

No sé va a dejar vencer tan fácil, -esta vez voy a ganar- se repite unas dos veces más, así que toma una bocanada de aire y con la entrega más fuerte que ha sentido apresura el paso para alcanzarla. Es una muestra de una impresionante velocidad por parte de los dos. Laura se da cuenta de que le empiezan a pisar los talones, así que aprieta el paso. Empiezan a aceleran cada vez más, su padre les sigue muy de cerca, divertido con la ocurrencia de sus hijos.

Derek esta rebasando por muy poco a su hermana, y voltea a verla con una expresión de triunfo en la cara, y dejando ver sus dientes blancos mientras sonríe.

-Cuidado- se escucha decir a Laura quien frena al instante, Derek no reacciona rápido y ve frente a él, a un niño castaño que juega en la orilla del bosque, va todo de verde, con unos tenis blancos, lleva un muñeco de acción en las manos  y que escuchando el grito, gira para ver de frente a Derek que en un impulso salta librándolo pero cayendo en el pasto de una forma vertiginosa. Se ha lastimado el brazo izquierdo que es con el que amortiguo la caída, se ha hecho una ligera cortada.

Su padre llega a levantarlo, después de dar un enorme salto de aproximadamente 6 metros, muy preocupado por su hijo, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que acaba de hacer enfrente del desconocido, él moreno está molesto y termina recriminando con la mirada al chico, mientras se va curando lentamente, el niño parece tener 4 o 5 años, sus ojos reflejan inocencia y curiosidad. Mira sorprendido todo lo que ha ocurrido, observando a los tres sujetos que se encuentran frente a él, al ver que está totalmente bien el que se ha caído, deja escapar una sonrisa. Los tres lobos lo miran atentamente, y es Laura la que se acerca a él para preguntarle si está perdido a lo que el niño responde que no.

-Sólo estoy jugando- dice sin dejar de mirar a Derek, quién ha desviado la mirada muy resentido con él- pensé que nadie podrá brincar tan alto.- dice mirando ahora al adulto.

Derek divisa a no más de 100 metros una casa, y una voz de mujer que grita –Stiles, hijo ¿Dónde está?-  los tres entienden que es el hijo del oficial de policía Stilinski, y su madre es quién le llama. No se deja de escuchar la voz de la madre que sigue gritando el nombre del niño.

El padre de Derek les pide que se alejen, sus hijos le hacen caso, Laura se despide con na sonrisa, Derek ni siquiera lo ve, el hombre se acerca al pequeño y se acuclilla a su lado, acariciando la cabeza del chico le hace una señal de que guarde el secreto, que no diga que los ha visto, y de lo que son capaces de hacer. El niño afirma con la cabeza y hace la misma señal con el índice sobre sus labios, sonríe y corre hacía la voz que sigue gritando por él para que ya vaya a cenar.

-Te hubiera ganado si él no se hubiera a travesado- dice Derek un poco molesto.

-No lo creo- contesta desenfadádamente Laura- pero si quieres, podemos terminar la competencia de regreso a casa- y sale disparada rumbo al corazón del bosque. Derek reacciona un segundo después tratando de alcanzarla.

Su padre los ve alejarse con una sonrisa satisfecha, sus hijos están creciendo, sus hijos serán verdaderos hombres lobo. Voltea por última vez en dirección de la casa, el chiquillo ya ha llegado con su madre.

-¿Dónde andabas?- logra escuchar decir a la madre- Te he estado gritando desde hace rato. ¿Acaso no me escuchabas?- pregunta un poco enojada.

El pequeño mira en dirección del hombre lobo y contesta –estaba jugando a hacer amigos- regresa la mirada para verla y le dice seriamente- ya tengo hambre- entrando a su casa, la mujer lo sigue, y el hombre se aleja satisfecho de que no haya dicho nada.


	2. Impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La última noche se hace más difícil de llevar, porque insiste en revelarse a aceptar lo que ocurre, lo que le ocurre.  
> Derek rechaza la idea de ser importante para alguien que no sea él.  
> Mientras que descubrimos que el bosque de Beacon Hills tiene muchas memorias más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente la historia de Stiles ocurre en su última noche en Beacon Hills, recordando aquellos momentos que cambiaron su existencia.  
> Derek se haya viviendo la historia en presente es decir, lo que le ocurre a él es en el pasado y nos lleva de la mano mientras va descubriéndose.  
> Todo lo anterior para que no se confundan.  
> Familia nos deja echar un vistazo a lo que ocurrio antes del incendio y como tal vez Derek y Stiles se pudieron ir vinculando sin que lo supieran.

 

2\. Impresiones

Stiles

-No me puedo creer que esté pasando esto, no me lo puedo creer- era lo que estaba pensando (y se decía) el chico, siempre supo que era un tipo raro, que no entraba dentro de lo convencional, pero que de ahí a estar enamorado, -oh enamorado- ha usado esa palabra, él mismo la ha usado, hace apenas… ayer.

-Creo que me cae bien, si está un poco zafado pero es, dentro de lo que cabe un tipo muy simpático- así clasificó apenas hace un año a Derek, y lo que siguió a ese reflexión se lo guardo para él mismo, porque pensaba también que era un tipo con carisma, un poco duro por el exterior pero con mucho amor… no, ternura por dentro, con la capacidad de ayudar sin necesidad de pedir algo a cambio, que a pesar de esa coraza que impedía llegar a sus sentimientos, los sentía en verdad, y eran reales para quienes quería, algo así lo consideraba Stiles, aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta. Eso sí, no se cansaba de ser sarcástico hasta no poder más con él.

Ahora le da gracia el miedo que le daba verlo o toparse con él, porque siempre lo miraba con esos ojos que eran capaces de aniquilarlo. Como aquella vez que lo confronto en la patrulla.

Caminó seguro de sí mismo hasta abrir la puerta de la auto, al adentrase se arrepintió en ese instante de haberlo hecho, pero al mal paso hay que darle prisa, y ya estando ahí ni modo que se arrepintiera. Estaba que se lo cargaba el payaso, sin embargo fue a verlo, y al verse reflejado en sus penetrantes ojos que le dejaban claro que no lo tenía en estima, para variar. Sintió esa fuerza magnética que tienes todos los chicos malos, posarse sobre él, como si estuviese hipnotizado. Y muy inconscientemente (y después conscientemente) le dijo que le tenía miedo. En su cara, le dijo que si le provocaba terror. Se arrepintió de dejarle saber que le imponía esa sensación.

Que tonto se sintió esa ocasión, porque dejo ver que podía usarlo, que estaba a su merced, si le aterraba lo suficiente. Aunque agradece que no lo haya hecho tan seguido.

Esa vez que se cayó enfrente de su jeep, al salir de la escuela, porque estaba lastimado por aquella bala de acónito y tenía una cara atestada de sufrimiento y dolor, se lo tuvo que llevar a la veterinaria donde trabajaba Scott, porque no había más lugar dónde dejarlo, tampoco podía abandonarlo, así que fue un día largo a su lado, viendo cómo se apagaba cada vez más, sin poder hacer nada, usaba su palabrería y su ingenio para no atormentarlo más y distraerlo un poco, incluso cuando le propuso el moreno que si no llegaba Scott a tiempo sería necesario que le cortara el brazo para salvarle la vida, sintió como se le iba la vida del cuerpo, no se imaginaba haciéndolo.

También en este momento crucial, Derek usó la fuerza para obligarlo a acceder, sabía que le imponía, que cada cosa que dijera al final a pesar de todo el recelo y negativa que tuviera, la terminará haciendo, gracias a la divinidad que esta no fue de ese tipo de veces. Le sigue dando un poco de estremecimiento esta escena de su vida.

Pensar en él (en Derek)… es raro, nunca lo hizo con anterioridad, (mentira, si lo hizo) pero no con el detenimiento que tiene ahora, sin embargo puede contar con los dedos de la mano y le faltarían dedos, las veces que fue en su ayuda o a la inversa, quizá tenían ese tipo de relación de amistad-odio, aunque no en el mismo nivel por parte de ambos. (Es decir Derek lo estimaba menos, eso estaba muy claro, esta resolución no tenía que hacerlo sentir mortificado… tanto). Stiles siempre se ha considerado una buena persona, un excelente amigo, capaz de perdonar de corazón, de nunca odiar pero incapaz de dejar sentirse responsable por el bienestar de los demás.

Es de noche, muy tarde, de hecho es casi la una de la mañana, y mañana, bueno al rato, tiene por delante un día muy largo, debe de hacer las maletas ya que las dejó para última hora, quizá por nostalgia o tal vez por el hecho de retrasar ese momento donde se cierra un círculo, volviéndose algo doloroso. Y despedirse del último día en su casa, en su pueblo, en su hogar, muy pronto estará lejos, era tiempo de entrar a otra etapa quizá menos peligrosa que su estadía aquí en medio de lo sobrenatural, pero está seguro de que es lo que más va a extrañar, el estar en peligro constantemente y salvar o dejarse salvar por Scott, Allison o incluso Derek…

Otra vez viene a la mente ese nombre, su nombre, que en su mente suena perfecto, suena con toda la vivacidad y fuerza que le provoca el dueño de ese nombre. Hace tiempo, (cuando empezó a verlo con ojos distintos) investigo el significado de Derek, encontró que es de origen germánico, “gobernante del pueblo” ese es lo que quiere decir su nombre, y entendió porque podía ser un alfa, podía ser líder de su manada, aunque fuese un cabeza dura en el intento, también encontró que los dueños de este nombre son personas que buscan la justicia, que traban duro por ella, y además (lo siguiente lo sonrojo un poco cuando lo leyó) en el terreno sentimental seducen con su valentía, -sí que es valiente ese moreno- se dijo aquella vez y cerro la boca de inmediato, no supo cómo aquello había salido de sus labios.

-Es mejor que me vaya de una vez por todas a dormir- se dice para despejarse la mente, así que apaga su lámpara, se quita la playera que lleva puesta, también se deshace del pantalón, se pone una playera rayada que usa para dormir con unos shorts azul marino, se deja caer en el colchón y permanece acostado en la cama, sin poder pegar ojo, durante una hora más que parece eterna, pero el cansancio lo vence por fin y sin darse cuenta se queda dormido, empieza a soñar, liberando todo lo que guarda el subconsciente, ojos azules o verdes (aún no sé decide de qué color son), garras, labios fuertes, aullidos, Derek… sin saber si sigue despierto con tantas marañas en la cabeza o es un sueño en verdad.

“Enamorado” volvió a entrar en su inconsciente, y le permitió soñar lo que realmente pensaba, elevándolo a sus sentidos y destapando emociones que se encontraban muy bien preservadas, alejadas de su palabrería e insistente modo de ser, ahora que se encontraba dormido, podía dejar de pensar, de martirizar y de acomplejarse con lo que de verdad estaba pasando con él, el hecho de despedirse y alejarse de Beacon Hills, le daba un cierto empuje para reencontrase con eso que se estaba ocultando dentro de él.

Derek Hale fue el protagonista de ese sueño, como otras veces, sólo que ahora lo sintió en verdad muy fuerte, porque esta era la última noche en su habitación, esa habitación donde lo acorraló junto a la puerta y quedaron tan cerca, que pareciera que se iban a acercar aún más, pero sólo fue una amenaza y un desafío de su parte, fue cuando empezaron a confiar sin darse cuenta el uno del otro.

 

Derek

Ayudar, es una palabra que no entra en su diccionario, es un verbo que no utiliza, y que jamás pensó usar conjugándolo para él –ayúdame-.

Desde aquel maldito incendio, que arruinó su existencia, acabando con casi todo el linaje Hale, se ha valido por sí mismo, ha logrado permanecer vivo sin necesitar de nadie. Creció en un mundo hostil y lleno de peligros para un lobo adolescente, pero que le dio las armas necesarias para ser fuerte, para formar un carácter rígido y un temple incapaz de romperse pese a las adversidades, Laura estuvo con él los primeros años, pero poco a poco se fueron distanciando, así que la mayor parte del tiempo tuvo que hacerse cargo de él mismo.

Ahora es diferente, no lo sabe aún, pero esta por ayudar (algo que solo hacía para beneficiarse) y sobre todo a ser auxiliado por alguien más. En varias ocasiones en el futuro (incontables, que no se imagina) y en especial hoy, deja hacerse, deja ayudarse por parte de Stiles.

No puede comprender porque tiene que ser precisamente un humano –ese simple y molesto humano- quien lo auxilie, pero no puede ponerse exigente, es lo que hay y debe de aceptarlo, y si no hay más remedio obligarlo a que lo haga, si eso significa perder el brazo, aguantar sus boberías, sentir su olor hormonal todo el día, y sobre todo dejar su vida en manos de otro. Ahora que está reposando y recuperándose en su casa, solo, da gracias de que Scott llegase a tiempo, para evitar esa catástrofe con el brazo.

Scott también lo ha ayudado, no le quitará el crédito, pero no se pone a reflexionar sobre eso, lo que más le interesa es descifrar como consiguió que Stiles le acompañase toda la tarde sin intentar (de verdad) abandonarlo. Porque si recibió varias amenazas de que lo dejaría solo si todo se ponía feo, pero nunca vio en sus ojos ni en su voz la intención de hacerlo.

Desde que tuvo la bala en su cuerpo se di cuenta que no lo iba lograr fácilmente, intento quitársela, pero cada vez que lo hacía se lastimaba más, la herida iba empeorando cada vez más así que decidió buscar ayuda, pensó en Scott, así que se dirigió a la escuela, pero la bala lo infectaba lentamente y cada pulsación transportaba el veneno por sus arterias, fue un largo recorrido, se llevó casi toda la mañana llegar hasta el instituto, camino por los pasillos, se asomó por los salones, revisó en el baño, y confrontó al estúpido niño Jackson, que en vez de tener un cerebro dentro de su cabecita necia, pareciera cargar con un imán para lo indeseable y lo insulso.

De repente cuando está en el estacionamiento al darse por vencido por no encontrar a Scott, (sin ninguna esperanza) y parece que ya han acabado las clases, reconoce un auto estacionado no muy lejos de donde se encuentra, uno que ha estado últimamente rondando por el bosque, (dicho sea de paso también su casa) y decide acercarse para decirle al dueño del auto que lo ayude. Despacio y torpemente, tambaleándose a cada paso que da, se pone frente al jeep y levanta el brazo para detenerlo, pero en ese momento todo se vuelve oscuro y sólo deja escapar de sus labios en un ligero susurro lleno de cansancio e impotencia, pero que si el interpelado lo hubiese escuchado, le hubiera sonado a un cachorro callejero buscando un nuevo dueño, porque el anterior lo dejo a su merced. Mientras cae se escapa de sus labios esa última exhalación que articula –Stiles-.

Fue la última palabra que artículo de pie, luego el lobo dentro de él trataba de salir mientras le explicaba lo más certeramente a Scott lo que le ocurría, parecía estar sumido en un estado automático, porque no se acuerda perfectamente de esta parte. Este último le ayuda a subir al jeep de Stiles, y ya con toda la fuerza que logra reunir le da la tarea de buscar de que es la bala que le disparo Kate Argent. Después se sume en el aturdimiento, mientras escucha refunfuñar al castaño por tener que llevarlo en su auto.

Cuando toma consciencia de su realidad, se da cuenta que sigue sentado en el auto, porque siente el movimiento constante que lo marea un poco, va en el asiento del copiloto, y el que maneja huele a preocupación, molestia y a miedo, siente como el jeep va a una velocidad que excede un poco las normas de tránsito, aunque él nunca las ha respetado del todo. Tiene la cabeza recargada muy cerca de la ventanilla y el olor a sangre le llega a la nariz, se da cuenta es la propia y suelta un quejido casi imperceptible.

Como puede se incorpora y alcanza a ver que es Stiles el que maneja el jeep, y que al verlo, desciende un poco la velocidad, con ojos que no saben qué hacer y mejor se detienen en la carretera, Derek observa por la ventanilla y no reconoce donde es. Pero no hace preguntas, porque el dolor del brazo se ha extendido hasta la muñeca y poco a poco siente como ese calor se aproxima muy lento a su pecho.

-¡Qué bien! Ya estás con los vivos- comenta Stiles después de unos segundos que ha tratado de estar en silencio- espero que no estés sangrando porque acabo de lavar la tapicería y ¿qué es eso?- dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana donde segundos antes estuvo su cabeza y descubre vergonzosamente que es saliva, su saliva.

-Cuando te salvemos la vida, yo mismo te voy a matar- le dice entre dientes el castaño, mientras aprieta fuertemente el volante con ambas manos. Después sigue quejándose de lo que está pasando, de lo que les está ocurriendo, y de cómo él es inocente y no tiene nada que ver con eso.

El lobo no puede creer que a pesar de la situación, este chico no pueda cerrar la boca ni un instante, parece que no conoce la palabra paz o al menos el silencio, cómo es posible que Scott lo aguante todo el día.

-¿Y bien?- le dice Stiles con un volumen suficientemente alto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- ¿A dónde te llevo? Porque no pienso conducir toda la tarde, además la gasolina no está para gastarse así como así-.

Más a la fuerza, le dice que deben hablar con Scott, cada palabra sale difícilmente de su boca, si por él fuera se quedaría tirado sumido en el silencio y sin moverse, pero parece que él castaño no lo dejará en paz, hasta que le diga que debe de hacer con él.

Le pide que mande un mensaje para Scott, y este no responde nada bueno, aún no tiene lo que busca.

-Oye intenta no desangrarte en mi asiento, quieres ya casi llegamos- le dice el castaño agitado y molesto.

-¿A dónde?-dice muy bajo, casi sin fuerzas.

-A tu casa- Stiles lo obvia.

-No puedes llevarme ahí, no puedo protegerme.- se pelean nuevamente, parece que nunca se cansaran de hacerlo, quizá sea la forma en que se comunicarán siempre. Hasta que Derek da por terminada la disputa amenazando de muerte (que fijación) al chico.

Al final de hablar por teléfono con Scott, se deciden por la veterinaria donde este último trabaja, no hay nadie, está retirado y puede ser un buen escondite, así que Stiles da un volantazo y se dirigen hasta el lugar acordado, se vuelve a sumir en su dolor, pero no se deja vencer por el cansancio o las ganas de dormir, lucha con todas sus fuerza para no vencerse y mantenerse despierto, pero no le cuesta trabajo, ya que Stiles empieza a hablar de más (nuevamente) y se siente un poco distraído por las palabrerías de chico, que sigue oliendo a preocupación, a miedo y a empatía.

Es de noche, tiene una hora ya en su casa, pero no deja de pensar en lo ocurrido, algo le molesta, algo le pide salir muy dentro de su ser, algo quiere emerger para hacerse consciente, para que no lo olvide.

Stiles estaba muy nervioso, incluso un poco agitado por la situación, parecía que en realidad se preocupaba por él, que de verdad le interesaba que no perdiera el brazo, pero no, es una idea totalmente estúpida, rechaza ese pensamiento de su cabeza y decide que es mejor creer que estaba muy asustado por cortarle el brazo, y que se sintió aliviado al no hacerlo, es decir, no tenía nada que ver con preocuparse por él y su bienestar. Se molesta consigo mismo por creer algo que no es verdad. Importarle a alguien más, -estúpido- se dice en un balbuceo. Aunque dentro de sí hubiera preferido quedarse con esa primera opción, con esa interesante opción donde era importante aunque fuere ese chiquillo lleno de lunares en el cuello, con esa piel blanca y esos labios delgados.

Cierra los ojos, y deja que el sueño se lleve su mente de la realidad, se deja soñar que le importa a alguien más, a alguien que no quiere hacerle daño, a ese alguien que le tiende la mano para ayudarlo.

 

Familia

Laura es una chica adorable, tiene unos ojos azules hermosos, es alta, delgada, el cabello de un negro profundo muy brillante, largo hasta un poco más de media espalda medio ondulado, una sonrisa contagiosa y melódica, un espíritu encantador, todas las cualidades que animan a cualquiera a querer platicar con ella, que atraen a las personas, tiene 14 años recién cumplidos, se está volviendo una preciosa jovencita y está en la época en la que los chicos se empiezan a fijar en ella, esto molesta en demasía a Derek, que no puede creer que su hermana llame tanto la atención, lo cierto es que son los celos normales de un hermano que cuida de su hermana, aunque esta sea mayor y también sea capaz de defenderse.

Derek es menor por tres años, casi cuatro, eso hace que los chicos que se acercan a su hermana para cortejarla, no lo advierten como una amenaza, lo ignoran, lo tratan como un niño y eso le molesta mucho, tanto que en las tardes, casi todas, corre por el bosque, para dejar de pensar que no puede cuidar de su hermana, y que al parecer a ella tampoco le molesta el dejar acercar tanto a los chicos. Pues en vez de volver con él del instituto, prefiere quedarse con ellos, mandándolo solo a casa. Derek solo deja sus útiles en su casa y sale a correr para despejarse, para alejarse de la sensación que le carcome.

Una de las tantas veces que se introduce en el bosque, y que se aleja lo más posible de su casa, dónde los árboles son más altos, y donde hacen un espectáculo increíble mientras con ayuda del crepúsculo avanzan sus sombras por el suelo repleto de hojas, y forman figuras impresionantes, y se escucha el canto lejano de las aves en las copas de los mismos. Escucha unas risas a lo lejos, parecen ser unos chicos, y despacio se acerca para no ser visto, camina lo más sigilosamente posible, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver y oír lo que ocurre, se detiene detrás del tronco de un árbol, para ocultarse y observar sin ser visto.

-Hijo debemos tener mucho cuidado- le dice su padre, mientras caminan rumbo a la entrada de la casa, después del entrenamiento, dejando que Laura entre a casa tras escuchar como Cora la llama desde dentro- nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe de saber quiénes somos, qué somos capaces de hacer, y mucho menos debemos permitir que se acerquen a tus hermanas, ni a tu madre, tú pronto serás mayor y deberás ayudarme a protegerlas, así como a toda la familia.

Este pasaje se repite en su cabeza, y con esta enmienda viene a investigar qué es lo que ocurre, porqué tanto ruido. Es extraño que haya personas tan dentro del bosque, así que debe asegurarse de que no sean curiosos o gente que está indagando sobre ellos, los Hale.

-Vamos Scotty lánzala ya- dice una mujer alta de cabello castaño, tiene un vestido largo de flores azules y verdes, a un pequeño de cabello oscuro, que lleva unos shorts negros y una playera de superhéroes, quién lanza el balón de americano en dirección de un chico que corre para alcanzarla pero que no logra alcanzarla, y se cae en el intento, la señora se ríe a carcajadas pero el chiquillo se vuelve a levantar de un salto y vas tras el balón.

Derek se ríe para sí, pensando que el sería capaz de alcanzar ese balón no importando que tan lejos lo lanzasen. Siente un poco de supremacía y de orgullo al ser tal como es, siempre ha creído que es diferente que los demás chicos de su edad, (no solo por ser un hombre lobo) con los que no congenia muy bien, pues se aparta de ellos, no porque sea arrogante, sino porque los considera inmaduros y algo aniñados. Al ser el hombre de la casa lo han hecho madurar más rápido.

Pero deja de sonreír cuando el chico castaño gira de nuevo, quedando de frente a él, ahora es su turno de lanzar la pelota, que lo hace muy torpemente, pero lo lanza. Lo primero que reconoce es la mirada, esos ojos café llenos de astucia y curiosidad, ahora está vestido totalmente de azul marino, lleva una playera con unos símbolos en el pecho y unos pantalones deportivos.

Se esconde detrás del tronco y hace memoria, -si es el chico de la otra vez- se dice mientras mira hacia el cielo. El mismo que estaba jugando en el bosque. Con él que casi chocaba, el culpable de haberse lastimado, por él que no ganó la carrera -¿Qué harán hasta acá? Tan dentro del bosque- vuelve a asomarse y advierte que es un picnic. La mujer es la misma que le gritó esa vez al castaño, su madre, el otro niño debe de ser un amigo, los observa durante un rato más, y cuando se convence que sólo es casualidad de que están ahí, se retira con el mismo sigilo con el que llegó. Se aleja algo molesto, ese chiquillo lo exaspera. No lo conoce pero lo irrita quizá porque siempre esta sonriendo y parece que no puede mantenerse quieto.

Stiles va por última vez por el balón, que se ha alejado un poco de donde estaban jugando pues ya es hora de retirarse según ha ordenado su madre, mientras que ella recoge todo lo que traía para comer en sus respectivos recipientes y los platos, ayudada por el otro pequeño metiéndolos en una canasta cubriéndola cuidadosamente con una servilleta a cuadros rojos y blancos, y se encamina junto con Scott quién lleva arrastrando la sombrilla, pues ha querido ayudarla con algo, y aunque le pese no se queja, al auto que esta estacionado a unos metros de ahí, cuando va camino para alcanzarlos, mientras juguetea con el balón entre sus manos, algo le llama la atención y voltea a ver.

A la distancia, dónde los árboles son más altos se ve una mancha azul con negro que se retira despacio, distingue que son una playera y nos pantalones, parece ser un chico, quizá sea alguno de sus nuevos amigo, piensa, los de la otra vez, los que no ha vuelto a ver pero que parecían ser superhéroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gracias por dejarme compartir esta segunda parte.  
> -dejen sus comentarios para saber que piensan, sienten o si detestan esta interpretación de la historia.  
> -he disfrutado mucho esta segunda parte, volví a ver la primer temporada de la serie para crear la historia de toda esta serie, pero cada vez que escribo los capítulos debo de ir revisando capitulo por capitulo para que los personajes sean los más cercanos por ahora a los de la historia televisiva.


	3. Observaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando estás a distancia de un suceso lo miras con detenimiento y puedes encontrar todo lo que en un principio no habías tomado en cuenta. es lo que le ocurre a Derek para solucionar este problema que le aqueja. además Stiles nos lleva a la última fiesta con todos los chicos de su promoción de preparatoria. Nos adentramos poco a poco en ese lazoq ue su ha ido fortaleciendo al paso del tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -La parte de Stiles nos relata la fiesta que ocurrió el viernes de la semana pasa.  
> -Derek nos cuenta como fue a dar a la habitación de Stiles para esconderse  
> -Y recorremos el pasado de Stiles cuando cumple 7 años y nos presenta a algunos de sus amigos de la infancia, en Familia.

3.- Observaciones

Stiles

La fiesta del adiós fue la semana pasada, (la despedida de todos los compañeros del último grado, porque quizá durante mucho tiempo no se podrán ver cada fin de semana, cada uno ha elegido un camino diferente, en escuelas y estados distintos y por ahora se distanciaran) todos asistieron con muchas ganas de convivir, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Malia, Ethan, Kira incluso Danny, todos los compañeros de generación estuvieron ahí, todos se buscaron un huequito, hasta Jackson mandó sus saludos por teléfono, bueno saludos para Danny y Lydia, mencionando también en su discurso a Allison, que también llegó a estimarla y se disculpó por no haber asistido a su funeral, ya que se encontraba del otro lado del atlántico.

Todos la recordaron, así como recordaron a todos los chicos que no terminaron la preparatoria con ellos; Isaac con especial sentimiento recuerda no sólo a Allison que llegó a quererla mucho, a enamorarse de ella, a sentirse seguro por alguien, también hace mención de Erika y de Boyd, dos chicos con los que convivió e incluso llegó a querer a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlos, de compartir la manada con ellos.

Lydia hace mención de Aiden, estremeciendo a Ethan, que no es capaz de hablar sobre su gemelo sin que se le rompa el corazón, él no se imaginó que algún día llegarían a estar separados, pero lo que sí sabe es que en el último momento se cumplió el deseo de su hermano, ser parte de los buenos, aunque fuera una sola vez. Lydia trata de hacerlo lo más tranquila, pero parece que va a desvanecerse, Ethan la toma de la mano y la ayuda a conseguir la estabilidad para acabar su discurso, dejando rodar una lágrima de su mejilla.

Y después de recordar y brindar por todos y cada uno de los ausentes se pasó a la fiesta, a la música, al baile, a los colores y las luces, a los besos y caricias, en los que Danny e Ethan, quisieron recordar lo que una vez tuvieron, dándose al principio un cálido e inocente abrazo, pero que luego se convirtieron en besos llenos de deseo y de nostalgia. Por su parte, esta noche Stiles no vino sólo aunque podría decirse que su relación era extraña, pues si la quería y mucho, y ella a él, pero había algo más en su corazón que eclipsaba su tranquilidad. Aun así fue una noche llena de caricias y besos para él también.

Malia y el castaño estuvieron saliendo después de que se recuperara de momento oscuro del nogitsune, fue una época difícil pero que gracias al apoyo de todos (en especial de Scott y Malia) logro superar. Son (o eran, no sabe) novios o pareja o cosa extraña. Feliz, si era feliz, después de mucho tiempo de asumir que no encontraría a alguien que lo mirara, la encontró. (Bueno conscientemente la encontró a ella, pero inconscientemente ya había encontrado a alguien).

La quiere y mucho, fue con la que sintió una ternura y una pasión diferente, ella lo ayudó a superar su “por siempre soledad”, ocupó el espacio que estaba dedicado a Lydia, lo hice despertar cada mañana con ganas de ir a la escuela y encontrarla en los casilleros, sin embargo siempre fue extraño, quizá el amor es un asunto raro que jamás entenderá, pero que se arrojó con todo para que funcionará esta relación. Y funcionó.

La fiesta fue sobria, es decir, no hubo nada extraño, todos convivieron muy alegres al principio con ganas de bailar, tomar y disfrutar de la velada. Scott estuvo muy feliz, sin esa preocupación que se le veía constantemente en el rostro, Isaac sonreía sin parar y bebía mientras disfrutaba de la música, algo que no hacía después de perder a Allison, (había decidido dejar Beacon Hills y lo hizo, se fue por un buen tiempo, pero los chicos lograron convencerlo de que los visitara, que los viera por última vez a todos juntos, no pudo negarse así que armo su maleta y llegó el día anterior, para la sorpresa de todos que creyeron que no lo verían durante mucho tiempo más). Pero conforme fue avanzando la fiesta se llegó a un punto de nostalgia y melancolía (ahora era porque se veía muy próximo el final), Lydia lloro sin parar por una hora entera.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- decía la pelirroja mientras se limpia los ojos- de verdad son los cabezas huecas que más voy a extrañar- Esa Lydia no dejaba la oportunidad de insultarlos cuando se podía –Aunque nunca aprendieron a combinar tan bien su ropa, los voy a extrañar-.

-Tranquila- le dijo Malia que se acercó a ella, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica- Al menos nos veremos cada fin de mes, como ya lo prometimos, bueno casi todos- mirando a Stiles que en ese instante puso los ojos en blanco. Kira se acercó a ellas y se abrazaron en un fuerte y sólido abrazo.

Malia y Lydia se volvieron muy unidas después de la muerte de Allison, con Kira, eran las tres contra el mundo, leales y compartidas, la relación era y es perfecta según las tres. Y al ser todas sobrenaturales, no había secretos entre ellas, todo se lo expresaban, Lydia no se cansaba de aprovechar cada oportunidad para decirles que las quería mucho, que podían contar con ella y que eran sus mejores amigas. Después de toda la tragedia que vivieron hace tiempo podían saber que la amistad y el amor era lo que los mantenía vivos.

Pero ahora cada uno tomaría un camino distinto, pero el camino más lejano y más sorpresivo fue el de Stiles, pues se iba a estudiar al otro lado del país, se iba a ir durante mucho tiempo, los contactaría por todos los medios habidos y por haber, pero no era lo mismo y él lo sabía, se retiraría de ese lugar que le dio tantos amigos y tantas aventuras. La noche la pasó muy contento bailando, haciendo bromas, dejándose llevar por la lengua antes que de su prudencia. Pero después de que Malia se fuera con las chicas, se vio de pronto solo, se sintió desprotegido viendo como los demás aún tenían alegría desbordando por los poros, así que se apartó para tomar un poco de aire y no bajar los ánimos ajenos.

Scott y Isaac están tan entretenidos en su conversación que no se dan cuenta que Stiles ha desaparecido, se están poniendo al día de lo que cada uno ha hecho y de lo que piensan hacer en el futuro, quizá, y dejan que la duda este de por medio, quizá conformen nuevamente la manada, pero cuando ya sean adultos, cuando sean más fuertes y para alejar de Beacon Hills este fenómeno, se irían a otro lado. Pero sólo lo suponen.

Stiles está viendo el cielo, se ha terminado la cerveza que llevaba y la ha dejado junto a la entrada, observa cada una de las estrellas que alcanza a ver, y se pregunta si allá a donde irá, las estrellas brillaran con la misma intensidad, un sonido lo distrae, no se asuntó porque lo conoce muy bien y es el caminar de Derek que se ha instalado a un lado de él.

-¿Así que es cierto?- le pregunta el moreno, más recriminándole que cuestionándolo.

-Sí- dice el chico después de morderse el labio. Sabe a qué se refiere.

-No te ibas a despedir de un amigo- no es una pregunta.

-Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas- acota el castaño, pero Derek bufa y se aleja algunos pasos de él –además tú te has desaparecido estos últimos días.

-He estado ocupado- el moreno lo mira a los ojos –no tengo tiempo para hacerle de niñera con ustedes-.

-Sabes que nos podemos cuidar solos- le dice con una mueca en la cara –además creo que ya eres un lobo muy anciano por cómo te portas, para poder defendernos, los que cuidaremos de ti seremos nosotros, señor amargado- dejando asomarse una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cállate tonto- le dice Derek quien se voltea para que el chico no ve la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro –o te corto la garganta con los dientes- ambos ríen, ante la amenaza, una muy conocida.

Stiles se encamina a su auto que lo dejo a unos 5 metros de donde están, con pasos lentos, Derek duda pero lo sigue, no se comentan nada, sólo se escucha el sonido de la noche, se ve como ilumina la noche, y se logra oír las risas de los demás desde dentro de la casa, al llegar al jeep, Stiles lo abre un poco inseguro y se sienta en el asiento del piloto, Derek hace lo mismo en el del copiloto.

-¿Te acuerdas de todas las veces que me amenazabas con matarme si no hacía lo que querías?- pregunta el chico un poco sonrojado.

-Naturalmente, lo que más recuerdo era que siempre lo hacías- lo voltea a ver, sus ojos se encuentran y ocurre, lo que siempre ocurría, se perdía en esos ojos café, en esos ojos, que nunca podría cansarse de ver, lo que lo hacían actuar agresivamente para romper ese momento, esa atmosfera que se creaba. Pero que en su interior le pedía que se quedara así eternamente.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro con una risa apagada incluida. – ¿Ya vamos a hablar?-.

Derek se azora un poco, pero al final concluye diciendo -¿De qué?-.

-De la luna y sus cometas, y de cómo el cometa Halley tarda tanto tiempo en pasar otra vez por aquí- dice Stiles un poco irritado -¿Tú de que crees?

Después de un largo silencio que se hace insostenible, con ganas de ambos de salir corriendo, el mayor se da por vencido. -Te di el beso porque estaba asustado, nunca me había sentido tan perdido, no estaba pensando, creía que jamás volverías a hablarme, fue un momento de liberación de tensión o qué se yo- Dijo el lobo como si lo recitará de memoria sin verlo, con la mirada fija en el horizonte- además fue un beso de amigos nada más- terminó por acotar el lobo y se bajó del auto.

\- ¿De amigos? ¿De amigos?- enfatiza Stiles mientras se baja del auto, y trata de alcanzarlo pero al no lograr que se pararse le dice –yo no lo sentí así-.

Derek se gira a verlo con la duda atorada en la garganta, y la interrogativa en su cara.

-Porque escuche claramente un “te amo” antes de desmayarme- dice el chico, que había juntado todo el valor que tenía para lanzar la afirmación, y ahora que lo había hecho se sintió desarmado, sintió como si desnudará su alma frente al moreno y deseo no haber hablado en los últimos 10 minutos, porque dentro de su corazón en lo más profundo de su ser quería que esto acabara con otro beso, ahora consciente y lleno de la pasión que le hizo falta (al menos de su parte) porque él tenía claro que el moreno sentía algo por él (eso quería creer, porque ahora que lo veía a los ojos lo dudaba, pero lo deseaba sin saberlo).

 

 

Derek

Los días pasan y no tiene noticias sobre quién es el responsable de andar matando gente, pero para su sorpresa lo que le dijo Kate es cierto, ellos, los Argent no mataron a su hermana, todas las pistas apuntaban a que fue un hombre lobo, uno de ellos, uno de su tipo, pero hubiera sido mejor según él que fueran los cazadores así podría vengarse de todo el daño y malestar que les ocasionan estos tipos, y si fueran los Argent, sería una doble venganza, pero como bien sabía no fueron ellos, así que tiene que seguir buscando al maldito culpable de ese suceso. Sigue en contacto con los chicos y puede ver que a ambos no les agrada del todo, le llega a doler un poco en el ego que Scott se resista a estar cerca y le duele de otro modo que Stiles le haga segunda, pero que se le puede hacer, deben trabajar juntos ni modo, así es la vida.

Un momento dónde se dio cuenta de la magnitud de desconfianza que le tenían fue cuando ocurrió lo de la escuela, hace algunos días, aún se sigue escondiendo por ese suceso. Le echaron la culpa, lo hicieron parecer un criminal psicótico, la policía lo persigue, los Argent también, pero lo peor de todo no saben quién es el alfa, ese Scott lo enredaba en problemas más de lo que le ayudaba; Stiles era un asunto peor, pues simplemente sentía como transpiraba incomodidad, irritación y malestar cuando estaba con él, se le leía en el rostro esa apatía por estar juntos, nunca le hablaba directamente, siempre se dirigía a él de manera escueta , distante y después de que Scott le haya dicho algo. Quizá para secundarlo y así parecer fuertes.

Ese dichoso humano no puede confiar en él, pero porque será que le molesta tanto que ese chiquillo se sienta así por él. Quizá sea envidia, si, envidia, porque el lobo adolescente tiene alguien que lo conoce profundamente y que ha demostrado estar con él, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores situaciones que se han visto, que sea su amigo, en toda la amplitud de la palabra, que no lo deje solo. Eso piensa Derek, que tiene celos, porque él ha estado solo, no ha necesitado de nadie, pero a pesar de valerse por sí mismo, extraña aunque no lo reconozca ni para cuando está a solas, el contacto humano, el valor de la amistad, el confiar en alguien.

Cuando está en solitario no reflexiona mucho, lo que hace es recordar, si, recordar aquella época en la que era feliz, aquella época en la que aún iba al instituto, hace más de 6 años, era un chico normal, bueno un chico normal del todo no, era un chico lobo sin sufrimiento, no conocía el dolor, pero después de haber perdido a toda su familia, se volvió oscuro, aún recuerda esa noche que regreso al enterarse que toda su familia había perecido en el incendio, sólo él y su hermana mayor Laura estaban vivos. Y Peter su tío si es que es posible llamarle sobreviviente pues está atado a una silla de ruedas incapaz de moverse, de hablar, de existir. Con el rostro desfigurado por el fuego.

El encontrarse con Kate y que está le hablase (más bien insultase), le hizo rememorar aquella vez, sigue siendo un nudo pesado, demasiado amargo que lo sofoca cada que lo recuerda, lo tiene tan claro en la mente, las imágenes nunca se han borrado, han seguido tan nítidas, como si siguiera ahí frente a su casa toda destrozada por el fuego. Los bomberos ya habían controlado el incendio, pero se veía claramente como no quedo nada que rescatar. Sólo los cuerpos chamuscados, que no se podían reconocer; sobre todo el olor que entro por su nariz, quiso no respirar en el sitio, pero, con sólo esa fracción de segundos bastó para sentir el miedo, el horror, la angustia, el sufrimiento que toda su familia tuvo al momento de perecer en el lugar, como los humanos (porque hay que recordar que no toda su familia eran hombres lobos también había humanos) había perdido la esperanza de salvarse, y se habían rendido ante la inminente muerte sin poder salvar a los niños, a los pequeños que también dejaron su esencia en el aire, su inocencia, su paz, su pureza opacada por la desesperación y el terror al fuego. Cerró los ojos y no volvió a mirar su hogar.

Recuerda que esa ocasión estaba sólo, lejos del bullicioso de la gente, de los pésames, de los abrazos y consolaciones por compromiso, estaba caminando sin rumbo, como sonámbulo, como por inercia, se acercaba el crepúsculo, se acaba el día, pero nada tenía importancia, sin darse cuenta se topó con él, el chico castaño a punto de cumplir 11 años, estaba jugando con unos muñecos de acción apilados en un troco caído cerca de la carretera, que lo miraba con una intensidad a los ojos directamente. Esos ojos que nunca olvidaba, esos ojos café llenos de vida, de ternura, de ganas de vivir y que estaban ajenos al dolor (pero en ese momento estaban nublados por una ligera capa que los oscurecía, no sé dio cuenta al principio de esto tampoco le importaba). Derek siguió caminando y al pasar a su lado, él lo detuvo, pidiéndole que jugara con él, ya que su amigo Scott estaba en su casa y no podía venir a jugar. Se sentía aburrido porque estaba solitario, -jugar solo no es divertido- le dijo.

Derek recuerda haberle preguntado no muy cordialmente porque no mejor se regresaba a su casa a jugar, y el chico contestó que estaba ahí por su papá, que no tuvo tiempo para llevarlo con Scott, además su mamá seguía en el hospital (fue aquí cuando se dio cuenta de esa capa que nublaba la esencia del pequeño, lo que mataba su mirada, lo que lo hacía ser diferente).

-Surgió una emergencia, y no había a quién avisarle así que me trajo a su trabajo- le comenta el chico mientras juega con sus manos entrelazando los dedos, el adolescente se da cuenta que el chiquillo tiene unas ojeras moradas, que manchan su rostro, ese rostro que siempre tenía una sonrisa grabada en sus labios y esa serie de lunares que le dan un toque de inocencia, no sé ve con la alegría que siempre tenía encima, no lo conocía bien pero las veces que se encontraron en el bosque, tenía un semblante distinto, es lo que recuerda el adolescente, pero no tiene tiempo ni cabeza para preguntarle.

Luego observa que a unos 10 metros están estacionadas dos patrullas, una de las cuales tenía la puerta abierta del copiloto, se había alejado de su casa hasta llegar a la desviación que daba a la carretera, pensó que iba en otra dirección, pero no se sorprendió al ver que no estaba tan lejos. Creyó haber caminado hacía la profundidad del bosque pero parece que estaba dando vueltas desde hace horas.

-¿Qué tienes?- El chico le pregunta con atención en los ojos, al principio no sabía que contestar, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, el chico emanaba esa compasión y seguridad que añoraba, quizá lo abrazará y sentiría la calma regresar a su cuerpo, pero se tragó ese dolor, que estaba subiendo por su garganta e hizo que le quemara hasta el estómago mientras se controlaba, -nada, no tengo nada- contesto por fin, despacio siguió su camino, mientras escuchaba la voz del chico que parecía que le decía algo, siguió avanzando hasta que no volvió a escuchar nada, era mejor así, estar solo, sin nadie que pregunte, sin nadie que moleste.

El moreno abrió los ojos ha estado escondido en varios sitios (casas, terrenos baldíos, el bosque) y no ha encontrado el lugar adecuado para pasar desapercibido, porque todos parecen iguales de inseguros, se ha quebrado la cabeza estas últimas horas buscando y pensando dónde debe ir a resguardarse, pero hasta ahora ha encontrado la respuesta, se ha acordado de esa paz, de esa energía, de eso que no sabe cómo llamar pero que solo esta persona puede provocarle, y decidido se dirige de manera sigilosa y lo más rápidamente posible a su casa.

La ventana no está cerrada, es un alivio, despacio la sube tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido, se cuela por ella y se coloca detrás de la puerta atento, escucha ruido en el piso de abajo, unos pasos, unas hojas, el sonido que están escribiendo y bebiendo de una taza, es el padre de Stiles que revisa unos documentos, así que se pasea despacio y tranquilo por la habitación del chico.

Sabe que el padre no subirá si no hace ruido, así que se relaja y respira, inhala y exhala calmándose lentamente, respira esa esencia que está abarrotada en toda la habitación, ese aroma que es dulce y a la vez amargo, ese olor que desprende la ropa, la cama, las sábanas, las paredes, a computadora, toda la habitación declarando que está en territorio Stiles, donde parece que el tiempo corre de manera distinta y todo en su interior entra en calma, todo parece elevarse, se siente en otro lugar, parece conducido por ese aroma por su mente y los mejores recuerdos que tiene, hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe y entra el castaño sin verlo, muy apresurado, tirando sus cosas y lleno de energía, su padre lo llama y al voltear para contestar lo ve y todo se descompone, ahora la duda, un poco de miedo y la confusión invaden la atmosfera.

Este chico siempre encuentra la manera de sorprenderlo e irritarlo.

 

Familia

El chiquillo ha cumplido 7 años, y la fiesta se ha realizado en el bosque, ya que al pequeño, le encanta estar rodeado de árboles, de vegetación, de verde. Además tiene buenas memorias del bosque porque a su madre le encanta estar ahí para leerle cuentos, comer, jugar y compartir historias que le divierten mucho. Es algo que los une, es una actividad que desde que tiene memoria hacen juntos. No van tantos niños a la fiesta, porque no tiene tantos amigos, pero eso ni le impide disfrutar de andar corriendo tras el balón, jugando a las escondidillas o brincar en competencia en el tumbling ni le borra la sonrisa de los labios.

Scott no se separa de él y corren de un lado al otro, (llevan siendo amigos desde pequeños y se han prometido que pase lo que pase siempre lo han de ser), sin poner atención a lo que sus respectivas madres les dicen.

-No se alejen tanto- dice la madre de Scott mientras parte con su cuchillo una porción del pollo frito.

-No molesten a las niñas- Advierte la madre de Stiles –sino no les tocará pastel-.

Danny también ha asistido, como es un pueblo chico, todos se conocen, y el pequeño Danny en esa época es amigo de los chiquillos, han ido juntos desde el preescolar, pues aun Jackson no llega al pueblo para robárselos y volverlo su mejor amigo. Los tres andan de arriba abajo molestando a las niñas que han asistido a la fiesta, que sólo quieren jugar entre ellas, y no con los chicos, pus los consideran un poco toscos.

Corretean tras el balón de americano lanzándoselo, entre los 6 pequeños que juegan muy animadamente, tratando de arrojarla lo más lejos posible.

-Es hora del pastel, hijo- le grita Claudia Stilinski al castaño y logra que los chicos le pongan atención y se acerquen corriendo a la mesa.

Después de partir el pastel, cantar las mañanitas y abrir los regalos, Stiles y sus amigos ahora con todas las niñas incluidas juegan a las escondidillas, incluso una pequeña pelirroja que conoció en este curso escolar y que invitó a su fiesta, juega con ellos, es algo inquieta y arrogante, pero que a Stiles le gusta molestarla, porque le agrada ver como frunce el ceño y hace pucheros con los labios. Casi no le dirige la palabra pero cada que puede la jala los cabellos a lo que ella responde correteándolo hasta darle unas patadas.

El que le ha tocado buscar a sus amigos es a Scott, así que los chicos se han ido a esconder lo más lejos adentrándose un poco al bosque, Stiles y la pelirroja de la que no se acuerda de su nombre, se han escondido juntos, por casualidad, porque han visto un tronco tirado en el suelo lo suficientemente grande, para tumbarse bajo del mismo y no ser vistos, a regañadientes se deciden ocultar los dos ahí, en el poco espacio que hay, pero la chica le hace que él se pegue al tronco, porque no está dispuesta a manchar su vestido azul celeste, con las hojas y tierras que cubren al árbol caído.

Están algo retirados de la fiesta pero han logrado escuchar el grito de –no se vale- de Danny que ha sido encontrado, un crujir suena detrás de ellos, es un sonido seco y grave, que los hacen mirar hacia atrás, no hay nada, y no se ha vuelto a escuchar algo, Stiles se levanta y se encamina a ver qué es eso que escucho, la niña lo agarra de la mano.

-No me dejes sola- implorándole un poco asustada.

-No pasa nada- le dice el castaño –solo quiero ver que fue- se vuelve a escuchar un crujido un poco más lejos –tranquila Lydia- le dice acordándose de su nombre.

-Si vas a ir, vamos juntos, no pienso quedarme sola aquí- le dice la chica no muy segura, pero se toman de la mano y se encaminan a donde se originó el crujido.

Han dado algunos pasos y se encuentran con varias ramas tiradas en el piso, quebradas unas más grandes que otras, pero todas apiladas en un rincón, a lo lejos ven una silueta negra dándoles la espalda que se haya recargado en un árbol, y se dan cuenta que tiene una pequeña rama seca en la mano la que tuerce y se vuelve a escuchar ese crujido que han oído antes, la chica no quiere seguir avanzando, pero Stiles siente la necesidad de acercarse.

Deja a la pelirroja tras de sí, mientras le pide en señas que guarde silencio y se acerca lo más valiente posible al muchacho que se ha percatado de ellos y los voltea a ver con sus ojos llenos de intriga mirándolos a ambos.

-Hola- Le dice Stiles, un poco atemorizado, pero al darse cuenta de que esa mirada se le hace conocida aunque no recuerda de donde, deja escapar un suspiro -¿qué haces aquí solo?- le pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza a la izquierda.

\- ¿Acaso eres el dueño del bosque? - responde el muchacho que se separa del tronco y se ubica de frente al chico.

-No- contesta desconcertado Stiles –pero dicen que no es bueno andar solo por aquí, que hay animales salvajes, aunque yo nunca he visto uno- dice el pequeño, levantando los hombros.

-Animales salvajes- repite para sí el moreno –entonces deberías regresar con tu novia a su fiesta-.

-No es mi novia- dice Stiles molesto-.

-Mi novio, nunca- dice la pelirroja, pero se arrepiente de haber hablado cuando siente sobre si la mirada del moreno, enmudeciendo enseguida.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de mi fiesta? –le pregunta pues no recuerda que sea un evento muy popular para que todos sepan de eso. Además quiere cambiar de tema con respecto al noviazgo pues le parece una idea repulsiva.

-Ya ves, yo lo sé todo- le dice con suficiencia el muchacho, mientras mira al cielo.

-Nadie lo puede saber todo- arremete el castaño inocentemente –si lo supieras estarías en la universidad o ya serías muy grande –como si se acordará de algo le pregunta- ¿En qué año vas?

El muchacho deja escapar una sonrisa –no voy a la escuela pues ya te dije que lo sé todo- miente para jugar con la inocencia del pequeño.

-Tu hermana es Cora- infiere Stiles, pues ha encontrado un parecido entre su interlocutor y su compañera de clase, que no ha ido a la fiesta porque aviso que ha enfermado.

Esto toma por sorpresa al jovencito, que se aleja unos pasos para atrás, y lo mira inquisitivamente, sin responder a la pregunta, cree que es mejor que se marche, justo en este momento se ha dado cuenta de con quién está hablando es el chiquillo que hace algunos años había visto explorar por los bosques con su madre, pero que por amenazas de los animales salvajes, ya no los había visto rodar por el corazón del bosque.

-Mejor me voy antes de que algún lobo feroz venga a asustarme- comenta Derek, tirando las ramas que lleva en las manos, se las sacude y termina metiéndolas en los bolsillos de su chamarra- suerte pequeño- se despide de él.

-Adiós- dice Stiles, algo dentro de aquel muchacho le resulta familiar no sabe que es, pero pareciera que ya lo había visto antes, Lydia lo interrumpe tomándolo de las manos y arrastrándolo por el bosque de regreso a la fiesta, mientras habla de seguridad, chicos malos, familia, regaños, no le pone atención porque vuelve a mirar a donde se encontraban tratando de recordar de donde lo conoce, si es que lo conoce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Compartan la historia si pueden, gracias por dejarme entrar a sus vidas a través de esta pequeño relato.  
> -Espero que les guste.


	4. Interpretaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles: Regresamos a la última noche de Stiles, dónde evoca un sueño muy extraño.  
> Derek: el moreno busca salvar al chico de las garras de Peter, mientras rememora el valor y lazo que tiene con el castaño.  
> Familia: Cora y Derek hablan un poco de ese pequeño molesto compañero de clase de la pequeña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sigue abrumado por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, que muy pronto sabremos que fue y también descubriremos lo que ocurrió cuando el moreno lo beso y le dijo te amo.
> 
> la escena de Derek esta muy cercana a lo visto en la serie, pero pongo un poco de mi interpretación para crear el lazo entre los chicos.

4\.  Interpretaciones

 

Stiles

 

-Puedes confiar en ambos- fue lo que le dije esa vez que lo subimos al coche, su camaro para salvarlo del papá de Allison, de mi padre y de toda el despliegue policiaco que andaba tras él, se lo dije en serio (aunque conmigo nadie toma en serio nada, es más cuando digo la verdad todo mundo duda de que así sea, sobre todo mi padre, que culpa tengo yo de ser así, tan… extravagante y parecer siempre nervioso) pero él me vio con esos ojos que penetran más bien taladran la piel y queman, con su mirada que con solo sentirla sobre mí, me recordaron las amenazas que implican sus dientes y mi cuello (ahora que lo pienso, eso en otra situación sería una combinación un poco erótica –calla, calla-) así que no tuve más remedio que decir -o solo en él- refiriéndome a Scott que manejaba el carro. Simplemente no creí en ese momento que llegáramos a ser cercanos, menos a que dejara de amenazarme cada vez que podía para que hiciese lo que él quisiera. Ah maldito Derek Hale decía para mí, cada vez que lograba intimidarme, como esa ocasión.

Siempre supe que sería una relación difícil (y aún ahora sigue siendo, hasta se ha vuelto más complicada por no decir imposible) nunca imagine que llegaría a ser una persona importante, es más que se convertiría en un “amigo”, me suena extraño utilizar esta palabra para dirigirme a Derek, pero ahora ya es de confianza, y la confianza es recíproca, porque esa vez a toda velocidad en el camaro, no existía un lazo que nos uniera, es más pensé y sigo pensando que lo hartaba a más no poder.

Toda la tarde, estuvo el castaño rememorando cada paso que dieron juntos Derek y él, como si fuera importante acordarse de cada uno de los episodios para tratar de contestarse que ocurrió hace 8 días en la fiesta porque lentamente habían llegado a ese nuevo rumbo en su relación. Fue una semana complicada, no se comunicaron, ni dieron señas de estar vivos entre ellos, pero mejor así, para no hacer más incómoda la situación.

También recordaba muy claramente como el lobo, se centraba sólo en Scott para idear los planes, eso le molestaba tanto al pobre chico, pues si estaba ahí metido hasta el cuello, debería de darle un poco de crédito para dejar que ayudara un poco, o un mucho, porque si evoca aquella época estuvo siempre buscando y encontrando soluciones, ideas y planes para ayudar a ambos, así que Derek no se debería comportar de esa forma debería de ser más agradecido.

Toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche estuvo dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto, quería resolverlo antes de marcharse de Beacon Hills, pero el paso del tiempo no le ayudaba en nada, para aclarar la situación, y al parecer todo se teñía de confusión.

“Quiero confiar en ti” fue la frase que se tragó todo ese tiempo que convivió con él, o mejor dicho que Derek intento no matarlo a pesar de que siempre tenía en el rostro esa expresión de maniático asesino cada vez que se encontraban. Y también quería escuchar esa frase de parte del moreno, pues parecía que se le olvidaba que él, Stiles, estaba siempre al pie del cañón, nunca lo había abandonado y nunca lo abandonaría. Esto fue lo último  que estuvo pensando antes de caer totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo y dejarse llevar por la necesidad de estar cerca de él aunque fuera solo en una pequeña ilusión.

Su última noche en Beacon Hills, es cálida, corre una ligera brisa que templa el ambiente, la luna en lo alto del cielo completamente blanca, impecable, brillando como nunca, enorme, raro para estás épocas, porqué el bien sabe que las lunas de octubre (que son sus favoritas) son las más hermosas, pero hoy el satélite está en todo su esplendor y precioso. Todo en el exterior está en calma, pero en su lecho, en su mente, todo está plagado de sueños que más bien parecen memorias, acaba de soñar ese día cuando lo ayudaron a escapar, (como si no bastara recordarlo cuando estaba despierto) un día antes de encontrarlo en su habitación.

Al principio no sé dio cuenta, de lo que implicaba que estuviera precisamente ahí, en su cuarto, pero ahora que lo ve a distancia y en sus sueños, puede incluso preguntarle. Al cerrar la puerta Derek lo toma y estrella contra la misma y se acercan lo suficiente, ambos cuidan los labios del otro y se miran a los ojos, parece que el tiempo se suspende, parece que está viviendo otra vez ese instante. Ha despedido a su padre, lo ha ocultado, ha pasado tal y como lo recuerda hasta ahora. Pero la idea le cruza la cabeza y decide actuar.

-¿Qué haces aquí escondido?- lanza la pregunta mientras Derek lo está tomando por el cuello de la playera con todo y su chamarra arrinconándolo cada vez más en la puerta y no le quita la mirada inquisidora de encima- quiero decir ¿por qué precisamente en mi habitación?

-¿Tú por qué crees?- contesta dejando asomarse una sonrisa durante unos segundos, Stiles se confunde quiere contestar la pregunta pero no puede, como si su labia hubiera desaparecido, y nota que la mueca del rostro ha cambiado que se pierde la sonrisa  en un fruncir del entrecejo (algo habitual en Derek) notando como lo suelta despacio como si estuviera haciendo una tarea muy delicada.

-Aún no ha podido conseguir el colgante- contesta Stiles mientras se dirige a su computadora, muy confundido, así no es como recuerda lo que ocurrió esa vez, pero no tiene ganas de rebatir con él, al menos no en sus sueños- pero sé muy bien quién nos puede ayudar- empieza a marcar un número pero se interrumpe al sentir y escuchar movimiento a su espalda.

-Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo- Stiles lo voltea a ver y Derek se acaba de quitar la playera mientras lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa, mostrándole su torso desnudo, es más pareciera que le exhibiera su cuerpo, pues se mueve muy despacio de donde se encontraba a los cajones donde Stiles tiene sus playeras- o vas a aprovechar el tiempo- le dice levantando una de sus cejas, Stiles enmudece. Derek toma una playera y se la prueba, voltea a verlo y lo mira interrogativamente- aquí es donde me recomendabas cambiar de playera, porque esta no me iba bien, o es lo que había dicho tu amigo Danny- Stiles está en shock, pero admira como la playera se ajusta perfectamente a su pecho y abdomen, lo hacen ver mejor (como si eso fuese posible) el moreno deja escapar otra sonrisa grave y seductora, que a Stiles le hace tragar saliva, el lobo lentamente se quita la playera y vuelve a descubrir su torso de frente al castaño, Stiles piensa que nunca se cansará de mirar su cuerpo. Porqué está pensando eso, acaso estar tanto tiempo pensando en él han hecho que lo vea de forma diferente.

El chico no sabe qué hacer, se ha quedado confundido y no es capaz de reaccionar rápidamente, está acelerado al mil, siente como su cuerpo reacciona lentamente a lo que está viendo, siente como la sangre se junta, pareciera que hierve y se dirige toda a su virilidad, y va perdiendo serenidad,  se siente excitado, si, completamente excitado, trata de hablar, pero se atraganta, lo intenta una vez más para decir algo inteligente, sereno pero rompe la incomodidad con la pregunta más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Falta Danny ¿Dónde está?- traga saliva, mientras retira la mirada hacía la puerta, esperando que Danny entrase por ella, pero no puede resistir estar sin mirarlo así que lo observa nuevamente, lo ha dicho como una súplica y continua- él debería estar aquí- cierra la boca, no puede continuar, siente como crece dentro de él el deseo, una fuerza que lo empuja a acercarse a Derek y tocar su cuerpo.

-Es tu sueño Stiles, tú prefieres ahora que estemos solo los dos. ¿O me equivoco?- mientras se acerca lentamente, cómo un depredador a su presa, con la sutileza y la elegancia que lo caracterizan, con esa fuerza que le da miedo, pero que lo atraen en demasía hacía el moreno, este extiende su mano, muy despacio, como si nada más importará en el mundo, hasta tocarlo a la altura de su corazón, primero son la yemas de los dedos índice y cordial, muy suavemente y luego deja ir poco a poco toda la palma, está caliente, el roce está que arde, pero no quema, es abrazador pero no lastima.

Stiles está inmóvil no sabe qué hacer, sólo puede respirar porque es instintivo, porque no lo controla y cada vez más se escucha agitado, aun así, su corazón se desboca al roce de la mano de Derek (¿se puede más?), está perdiendo piso, está elevándose, tiene ganas de lanzársele encima, de tocarlo, de sentirlo cerca, de terminar eso que ocurrió en el estacionamiento hace 8 días, de que de verdad tuvieran el valor de hacer lo que siempre han desea hacer, de oler su piel, de sentir el aroma de sus cabellos, de tocar cada parte de su cuerpo; de golpe se lanza sobre él y se despierta, unas gotas de sudor le perlan la frente, se levanta de la cama.

Fue un sueño. El sueño más extraño que ha tenido, cada vez que pensaba en lo que sucedió esa noche nunca imagino acerca del “hubiera”, pero ahora que esta empapado de sudor, descubre que le gustó mucho y le agradaría  si hubiera pasado eso, tal y como lo soñó. Luego se reprime presionando su cara con las manos, mientras camina por su cuarto al final se deja caer de espaldas en la cama.

-¿Acaso estoy en verdad enamorado de él?- lanza la pregunta llena de confusión y miedo. No puede reconocer que está teniendo esa clase de sentimientos por… un chico… por Derek.

 

Derek

 

-En este momento, no debo de pensar en lo que acabo de hacer, debo seguir arrastrándome, debo alejarme de Stiles, para que este bien, para que no lo lastime- es lo que cruza por la mente de Derek, mientras se aleja entre los cristales rotos del mostrador luego que Peter lo arrojará con suma fuerza, una increíble y poderosa fuerza que antes no tenía, fue un gran shock, descubrir que él es el asesino, y sobre todo saber que él es el alfa, se convirtió en el máximo lobo al matar a su hermana, a su propia sobrina.

Pero por ahora debe de atraer a Peter hacía él, hace unos instantes se sintió culpable al mandar a Stiles solo al hospital, pero no se podía arriesgar a que lo vieran pues aún lo buscan por asesinato, al escuchar a Stiles decirle que no estaba su tío en donde se presuntamente debería estar, lo relacionó todo y era momento de actuar sino el chico pagaría las consecuencias, ahora que se arrastra por el piso mientras escucha como Peter camina despreocupadamente tras él, se recrimina el haber dejado que el castaño estuviera con él, en lugar de estar donde se supone debería estar, y dónde no correría ningún peligro. En el campo de Lacrosse.

Stiles es valiente, muy valiente, y a pesar de que a veces le frustra su forma de ser (siempre lo frustra), como hace rato cuándo estaban juntos en la habitación y lo obligo a que se cambiara de playera enfrente del chico Dany, y hacerlo parecer un tonto, con la ropa que se probaba, al final encontró una playera café, que para ser exactos le queda ajustada pero era la mejor opción. A pesar de eso, podía confiar en él por eso fue hasta su casa a esconderse, por eso discutía siempre con él, porque lo hacía sentirse de una manera extrañamente bien, en confianza, no sabría describir exactamente el cómo, pero de que le agradaba esa sensación, no había duda.

Y se desquito de él, claro, no lo podía utilizar como mercancía de intercambio sin que recibiera su merecido, pudo oler la fuerte atracción que provocó en el otro chico, pero no debe negar que fue una gran idea para que los ayudará, debe de reconocer que Stiles es un tipo muy inteligente, y cada vez le sorprende más (como si se pudiera) su ingenio para resolver problemas de la forma más absurda o tonta pero al final los resuelve.

Ahora no importa está sangrando, y Peter parece que disfruta del momento, de verdad no puede creer que le haga esto, su propio tío, para empezar no comprende a pesar de que le explica sus razones, el hecho de que matara a  su hermana Laura, su sobrina, su familia, que es lo que tiene enfrente de él, lo desconoce. No se acerca ni por asomo a su tío Peter, el tío que alguna vez jugó con él cuando era un niño, él que le ayudo a su manera cuando perdió a su primer amor y tuvo que sacrificarla. No, ahora estaba frente a un monstro que era capaz de hacerlo sufrir, de matarlo y luego ir por Stiles.

Lo último que hizo por ese chico fue golpearlo, raptarlo de su partido, mandarlo a gritos y enviarlo a una muerte segura, pobre Stiles. Pero Derek no se considera un mala persona, un asesino, alguien que abandona a los demás, o que solo los ocupa cuando los necesita aunque nunca tuvo la necesidad de ayudar a alguien más, ahora tiene un compromiso y una responsabilidad con el castaño, debe asegurase de que este bien. Esa sensación lo invadió mientras tenía de frente a su tío con esa mirada psicópata sobre él.

Peter me habla e intenta convencerme, pero me niego, hasta que dice, que me lo dirá todo, que simplemente lo escuche, en este momento no tengo más opción que hacerle caso, también ansío que Stiles se haya marchado ya del hospital, pero conociéndolo, ha de seguir aquí incluso debe de estar por entrar aquí.

Cada palabra que sale de la boca de mi tío, la voy asimilando lentamente, parece que no dejará de hablar nunca, es demasiado, hay tantas cosas que yo no sabía, todo se relaciona con el incendio en la casa, hace seis años. Mi hermana Laura y yo estábamos en la universidad así que vivíamos lejos de Beacon Hills, pero toda mi familia estaba esa noche aquí, todos perecieron, sólo Peter está vivo, y escucho con atención cada palabra, cada imagen, cada sonido que evoca su discurso, estoy atrapado en esta conversación, son demasiadas cosas que no creo, que me da miedo asumir como verdad, acaso puede existir esa maldad en el hombre.

-Esa es toda la verdad Derek- dice Peter mientras escucha con atención como la respiración del moreno se va apaciguando cada vez más- ¿Estás conmigo en esto?

Derek no reacciona al principio, pero asiente muy ligeramente, eso saca una sonrisa de Peter.

-Bien nos tenemos que ir pronto- Peter le dice mientras se levanta despacio y se sacude la ropa –por cierto el chico sigue escondido atrás del mostrador, es mejor que lo saques de aquí- le dice con una ligera sonrisa.

Al terminar de hablar pasan como 3 o 5 minutos, escucho pasos a mi espalda y veo como Peter se aleja de mí y me hace señal de que guarde silencio, se oculta entre las sombras y desaparece, aún no termino de asimilar todo lo que me ha dicho, pero es Stiles el que entra a donde estoy, está muy asustado y agitado, pero al verme se destensa y suspira, -Dios, pensé que te había matado ese loco- me dice mientras observa los cristales en el piso- debemos irnos antes de que sepan que fuimos nosotros- hace referencia de los destrozos.

-Vete, debo de hacer algo- le ordeno, no quiero que escuche la preocupación y el dolor que acaba de caerme encima, él me mira desubicado y parece que va a decir algo, pero lo callo con una mirada fría, así que asiente, puedo leer la incomprensión en él, antes de salir disparado por la puerta,  me dice – ¿dónde está  tu tío, el loco? ¿Se escapó? - terminó de levantarme, y le dirijo la mirada más férrea y maligna que tengo, eso lo asusta –bueno creo que debo llegar a unos aplausos de un partido al que no fui- contesta para luego irse sin voltear a verme. Veo a Peter que entra otra vez, con un mohín en los labios.

-Es simpático y valiente, quizá deba volverlo un lobo- me dice como si estuviera contándome un chiste, me da la espalda y se aleja despacio- ¿Vienes?-.

Dejó que se aleje un poco y cuando estoy por perderlo de vista lo sigo, despacio, me siento como si estuviera flotando, todo es irreal a mi lado, cada cosa que he vivido ha sido en vano, es acaso que no conocía toda la verdad, y aun en este momento tengo dudas dentro de mí, pero lo sigo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despejarme. Luego recuerdo el último comentario que ha dicho Peter y mientras lo pienso, me da un escalofrío que recorre toda mi espalda.

-Stiles un hombre lobo, no, nunca- lo digo en voz baja. No puedo concebirlo, no será un buen hombre lobo, está mejor así como está, como un simple humano molesto. Yo también estoy bien con que siga siendo humano, porque seguirá siguiendo él, con su chispa de lealtad y valentía. Como un humano que no necesitar sufrir como todos nosotros, que no necesita odiar como yo.

 

Familia

 

-¿Cómo se porta contigo?- le cuestiona el moreno a su hermanita, que deja de hacer su tarea para mirarla fijamente.

Esta vez no ha salido a correr, tiene una misión muy importante y es indagar sobre ese castaño que la otra ocasión menciono a su pequeña hermana, el tacto nunca fue lo suyo así que después de pensarlo un poco, sería mejor preguntar directamente por ese chiquillo a su hermanita, pues son de la edad y van juntos al instituto. Lo primero que le cuestiono de una forma brusca que sobresalto a Cora fue si sabía quién era el tal Stiles, a lo que la niña contesto que un compañero de su salón muy amigable, y se hizo el silencio así que se forzó a preguntar nuevamente algo a lo que su hermana le contesto.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Stiles?- dice la pequeña Cora, mientras termina de resolver unas operaciones aritméticas.

-Sí, él- dice un poco molesto el hermano.

-Pues ya te dije es muy amigable, le encanta jugar con todos los compañeros del salón, es el único que me espera cuando hacemos carreritas, aunque las últimas veces yo le he ganado- dice la pequeña distraída en dibujar puntitos con su lápiz a la orilla de su cuaderno, con una carga de orgullo en la voz.

\- ¿Nada más?- dice algo inquisidor el muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto de él?- lo mira a los ojos ahora siendo la retadora ella –Si quieres saber más, deberías de preguntarle a él-.

-Sabes porque lo hago Cora- le contesta mientras se rasca la nuca – mejor apúrate con tu tarea, que siempre te tardas mucho-.

-No es cierto- dice algo enfadada la pequeña, mientras le saca la lengua.

Derek la despeina perezosamente con ambas manos, ella se lo quita de encima con unos manotazos mientras ríen, Derek hace amago de quejarse por los golpes de Cora y se deja caer al piso, adolorido, aullando entrecortadamente con risas, pues ahora la pequeña está encima de él, jalándole los cabellos para despeinarlo, el moreno se protege pero al  final deja que lo despeine. Los dos terminan tumbados en el piso, la niña se levanta rápido y toma nuevamente su lápiz y se pone a hacer su tarea, con una sonrisa enorme, Derek se levanta lento y se aleja a la escalera mientras trata de peinarse.

-Me cae muy bien- dice la chica mientras lo mira seria –es un niño muy lindo creo que es muy simpático y es algo bonito-.

Derek siente una punzada de celos, porque Cora nunca se ha referido a él como alguien lindo o con algún adjetivo de esa índole, pero sólo le sonríe a medias y se retira de la sala, donde estaban conversando, la niña pone de nuevo su atención en su libreta, mientras cuenta con los dedos de la mano el resultado de su operación matemática.

Derek ha subido a su cuarto repitiendo para si lo que le ha dicho su hermana, tiene tarea por hacer y ve como en su escritorio todos sus deberes lo esperan, pero ve la ventana abierta de su cuarto, parece tan atractiva, de hecho el paisaje que se ve a través de ella, se ve aún más provocativo, así que en una decisión poco inteligente, se brinca por la misma, cae con mucho cuidado en el pasto, y corre apresuradamente antes de que se den cuenta que se ha escapado otra vez para ir al bosque, sabe muy bien que no le esta yendo como se espera en la escuela, pero él prefiere estar en contacto con la naturaleza, el sentir el viento en el rostro y por qué no averiguar más sobre ese chico quizá recuerde lo que vio hace años, aunque no está seguro, pero sería peligroso que el castaño hiciera memoria de su primer encuentro viendo como su padre volaba por los aires y como él sanaba muy rápidamente.

Cora sigue haciendo su tarea, esta de cuchillas en la mesita de estar, tiene el cabello oscuro amarrado en una cola, pasan como 10 minutos y logra finalizar lo que estaba haciendo, después guarda sus útiles en la mochila, antes de cerrarla del todo, saca nuevamente algo de una de las bolsas, es un pequeño sobre azul con blanco, lo abre y saca una carta  igual azul pero con dibujos de héroes que ella desconoce, y lo lee en voz alta.

-Cora Hale te invito a mi súper e increíble fiesta el sábado 8 de abril a partir de las 14:00 horas. No faltes. Te divertirás en grande-  lo vuelve a cerrar como si fuese un gran tesoro y lo deposita nuevamente en su mochila.

La verdad Cora no estaba enferma, pero los padres Hale pensaron que era mejor evitar que hicieran más vínculos de los necesarios con los demás habitantes de Beacon Hills, durante mucho tiempo han pasado desapercibidos y era mejor seguir así, por lo que se disculparon por teléfono con los padres de Stiles pues su hija se había enfermado, es más falto una semana completa a la escuela para evitar sospechas, la pequeña Cora no dio nada esa ocasión, pero ella en verdad anhelaba ir a esa fiesta.

Cora es una niña tranquila y algo tímida, pero muy dulce, al contrario de Laura que es más extrovertida, y a escondidas tiene más amigos de lo que sus padres podrían imaginarse y permitirle; la pequeña siente que cuando sea mayor podrá tener más amigos como su hermana pero por ahora se aguanta pues sabe que es lo mejor aunque no le agrade del todo.

Cada que está sola hace ese ritual de leer la invitación y depositarla en el compartimento especial de su mochila que le ha dedicado a ese trozo de papel, han pasado casi 3 meses desde la fiesta, pronto saldrá de vacaciones y dejara de ver a ese chico Stiles, que le cae muy bien, que disfruta de su compañía y que quizá porque es demasiado joven no se da cuenta de la pequeña atracción que ejerce sobre ella.

Mientras tanto Derek ha llegado muy cerca de la casa de los Stilinski observa detenidamente lo que ocurre y presta total atención a escuchar los sonidos que provengan de la casa, ha estado haciendo esto desde la fiesta de cumpleaños del muchacho, pero al parecer nunca ha encontrado un indicio que le dé algo para preocuparse.

Así que se rinde y se aleja despacio para perderse por el bosque, dejando que lo embriague el silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer, y dejen sus comentarios si pueden, y que disfruten del capitulo, pronto se acabará este primer libro podría llamarse de la serie. así que recomiendenlo y nuevamente gracias.


	5. Momentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los momentos que marcan tu vida, son aquellos que se vuelven maravillosos o trágicos, son los que te hacen tomar decisiones, son los que te vuelven tal y cual eres.  
> Stiles se ha despertado, piensa que la oscuridad de la noche solo lo envuelve a él, pero se equivoca, hay alguien que lo acompaña.  
> Derek tiene extraños sueños y extraños compañeros.  
> el sufrimiento por una madre nunca se cura d ela nada, pero los buenos amigos aminoran el dolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya pronto terminara esta saga así que léanla y disfrútenla, esta aventura de escribir un Sterek me ha fascinado.

5\.  Momentos

                                                                             

Stiles

 

El reloj marca las 4 y media de la madrugada, las manecillas marcan acompasadamente el tiempo, que no avanza con la velocidad necesaria, cada tic tac es más claustrofóbico y pesado que el anterior, es imposible volver a dormir, así que se levanta de su cama sin muchas ganas, sale de su recamara evitando hacer ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta, se encamina a la cocina por un vaso de leche, mientras baja las escaleras, puede escuchar la calma que existe en casa, su padre está dormido, no tendrá mucho que llego, porque le prometió que iría a dejarlo a la estación de autobuses antes del mediodía, así que trabajo hasta tarde para tener la mañana libre.

Los últimos tres escalos los baja de un salto, amortiguando la caído pero sin darse cuenta golpea la mesita que está a un lado haciendo un poco de escándalo, se detiene para escuchar si su padre no lo ha notado, pasan cinco segundos y al parecer no se despertó, suspira aliviado, reprochándose su tontería, siente como la temperatura en la sala es inferior que la de su habitación, haciendo que se talle las manos entre sí, para entrar en calor.

Cada paso que da en su casa, es una despedida del lugar, siente extraño, feo y bonito a la vez, el recorrer por última vez ese camino de su cuarto al refrigerador, le llena de hermosas memorias de cuando era pequeño, pero también le recuerdan la época difícil después de la partida de su madre.

Casi todas las noches lo hacía, desde que su madre falleció, tomo la mala costumbre de despertarse y no conciliar el sueño, pasaba largas horas hasta que se veía entrar por la ventana los rayos de sol. Probó leyendo un libro de esos de física o química para cansarse porque los que le gustaban lo mantenían muy atento a la historia que no lo ayudan a dormir, jugando con sus dedos, contar hasta cansarse, meditar un poco, pero nunca logro dormirse, así que decidió hacer lo que su madre siempre hacía cada vez que se despertaba en las noches por un mal sueño, beber un vaso de leche después de calentarlo y contarle algún cuento para dormir. Ahora sólo bebe el vaso de leche tibia mientras recuerda la voz de su madre que lo ayuda a despejarse, y volver a la cama para seguir soñando.

Mientras espera que el microondas caliente la leche, mira por la ventana en dirección del bosque, puede ver los árboles que se mecen al simple contacto del viento, parece un arrullo que los adormece, todo está en calma, todo está a media luz, porque la luna ilumina tenuemente, dejando que las sombras den un espectáculo melancólico. Trata de alejarse de lo que acaba de soñar, así que se fuerza a no pensar en eso, no quiere volver a soñar con él y tampoco quiere estar despierto pensando en él. Por lo que cada vez que amenaza en colorase por sus pensamientos se muerde la lengua os e d aun golpe en la cabeza, luego respira y sigue recordando a su madre.

Se acerca a la ventana mirando a través de ella, este momento lo distrae, puede descubrir como todo afuera es tan especial, es su última luna aquí en Beacon Hills y se deja llevar por esa sensación y más lejos aún se deja perder por todo lo que le hace sentir su panorama nocturno, ve frente a él, sin querer y sin darse cuenta, esa noche cuando Derek se volvió el alfa, esa noche cuando tuvo que hacer equipo con Jackson a pesar que siempre le cayó mal este tipo, cuando Allison se enteró de lo que hacía su familia , pudo ver en sus ojos como el mundo de la muchacha cambió radicalmente, esa noche cuando Lydia seguía en el hospital sin dar señales de recuperarse, esa época que no se despegó en ningún momento de la sala del hospital para estar siempre cerca de ella, esa noche donde supo que nunca estaría alejado de todo los seres sobrenaturales existentes, esa noche mataron a Peter.

Aquel hombre lobo que le ofreció morderlo para volverse como ellos, de ser rápido, fuerte, audaz y atractivo, todo junto, todo en su poder pero que rechazó, piensa ahora que hubiera pasado de haber dicho que sí, recuerda que la duda lo embargo en ese instante decisivo, que se vio a sí mismo como Derek, como Scott formando una manada, siendo parte de esos seres sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills, pero al final dijo no. No se arrepiente de su decisión pero al paso del tiempo, ahora a la distancia le ha entrado un gusanito de curiosidad de saber qué hubiera pasado.

Tal vez él si hubiera aceptado la unión fraternal con Derek, tal vez hubiese convencido a Scott de lo mismo, aunque eso sí, está seguro que nunca confiaría en Peter, tal vez la situación con el hombre lobo (Derek) habría cambiado y no estaría padeciendo lo que en estas últimas fechas ha pasado, tal vez no sentiría esa atracción hacia el moreno, o quizá sería tal la fuerza magnética que ya estarían juntos.

-Dios, no-dice en un pequeño quejido.

El microondas ha sonado indicando que la leche ya se ha calentado, pero Stiles sigue inmerso en sus pensamientos, tal vez hubiera estado más cerca de Derek , tal vez él si hubiera aceptado ser parte de su manada, no como el renitente de Scott que le encontraba peros a todo, o tal vez solo hubieran sido él y Scott; Derek quizá se hubiera marchado y no sabrían nada de él, pero ese pensamiento hace que cruce por su pecho un pequeño dolor, que si no estuviera totalmente consiente de estar solo y vulnerable por la despedida , no lo hubiera notado, el dolor es muy pequeño pero queda clavado en su corazón justo en el centro, que bueno que todo pasó como recuerda, eso se dice para aminorar esa punzada que sintió hace un instante y desaparece, no del todo, pero desaparece.

-Derek, Derek- se dice en voz alta mientras se encamina por su vaso de leche- eres un tonto- bebe de un trago la leche que ya no esta tan tibia como quisiera, (¿cuánto tiempo pasó de estar pensando en eso?) –que tonto- se dice ya más calmado, pero no quiere seguir más tiempo fuera de su cama, así que se apresura a dejar el vaso en el fregadero y se dirige a su cuarto, pero antes de subir por las escaleras, algo le detiene, se gira despacio sobre sus talones, se dirige a la entrada, abre la puerta, siente la brisa que lo acaricia con ese frio matutino, se deja temblar y camina hasta alejarse algunos pasos de su casa, se detiene y respira llenando sus pulmones a todo lo que dan, exhala y lo vuelve a repetir, dejando en cada exhalación una sonrisa muy ligera casi imperceptible pero muy verdadera, desde el fondo de su ser.

Esta descalzo y deja que el piso frio, primero y luego la tierra (cuando avanza más), lo toquen por las plantas de los pies, un ritual de despedida, un instante que es sólo suyo, en ese momento la luna vuelve a iluminarlo todo, al moverse una nube desplazada por el viento, todo toma un matiza azulado, muy tenue, todo se transforma, es la luna, es luna llena, como tantas antes. Todos se transforma ante sus ojos, todo se vuelve mágico y lleno de paz.

-Derek- lo dice quedo, como un murmullo en sus labios- Derek- esta vez lo dice más fuerte pero sin dejar de ser un suspiro, uno que viene desde lo más profundo de su ser, siente como las palabras le salen del corazón, el domingo pasado así como otros días hizo exactamente lo mismo que está haciendo hoy, la diferencia, es que esta noche, unos ojos oscuros lo observan a la distancia, unos ojos que no le han quitado la mirada de encima desde que prendió la luz de la cocina, desde que apago la luz de su cuarto para dormir, ese par de ojos que siempre lo vienen a visitar en la noche, que traspasan su ventana hasta llegar a donde esta él durmiendo, esos ojos acompañadas de unos labios que dibujan una sonrisa al escuchar al chico decir en voz alta ese nombre. El dueño de los ojos no había ido durante toda la semana a su cita con la noche, el silencio y la silueta de Stiles a la distancia, pero no se ha resistido más, pues será esta la última noche que lo pueda ver a lo lejos (aunque sea a lo lejos).

Stiles abraza por efecto del frio, cruzando los brazos en el pecho, se muerde los labios para no empezar a tiritar y decide regresar a su casa, es tarde quizá sean ya las 5 de la mañana y en dos horas ya debe estar despierto y listo para desayunar y emprender el viaje, no se irá hasta las 11, pero tiene mucho que alistar y arreglar y mucha gente que despedir y…  mejor se encamina despacio para entrar en su casa, pero logra escuchar unas palabras que lo detiene, un pequeño murmullo muy tenue, tiene ganas de girar a ver de donde provienen, pero no lo hace, así que descruza los brazos y sigue su camino con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sólo guarda las palabras en su memoria, las acomoda lentamente en esa capeta de palabras, momentos y tiempos maravillosos que ha escuchado, vivido, esa carpeta que sólo le pertenece a él.

-Estoy aquí, siempre- las repite al avanzar nuevamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sonríe un poco reiteradamente, tal vez este loco, tal vez su necesidad de escucharlo por última vez hacen que suenen como si Derek las hubiera dicho para él.

Afuera el ambiente se llena de agonía ¿será esta la despedida?

En la casa las luces se apagan como también se apaga en su corazón la esperanza de una reconciliación, o al menos de un reencuentro, eso ya se ve muy lejano, porque no lo ha visto y eso lo interpreta como una respuesta a una pregunta no hecha esa última vez.

La historia ya está escrita no sucederá nada entre ellos, nunca…

Y el deseo de amor y compañía queda flotando en el aire, mientras una sombra se aleja de la casa con un beso atorado en la garganta, con un te quiero sin ser dicho y con las ganas de no abandonarle.

 

Derek

 

Se escucha una gotera a lo lejos, una gota que cae cada vez más fuerte, rítmicamente, hace un eco persistente que llena toda la habitación, es un sonido hueco y suave, pero que no ha parado de sonar durante las últimas dos horas, lo va a volver loco, está desquiciado y no puede moverse, ni siquiera puede relajar los bíceps, pero la gotera no calla, parecen gritos ahogados, gritos que no se apagan, que se van juntando mientras le reclaman, mientras lo culpan, se transforman en las voces del incendio, en las voces de inocentes, en las voces de Laura, de  su madre, de él mismo, no se callarán nunca, y nunca dejaáa de cargar el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Estando atado, sufriendo de los insultos, burlas y castigos propinados por Kate y el bastardo que le ayuda, sólo puede sentirse de los más culpable y enojado consigo mismo. Tratando de salvar a Scott e incluso al estúpido de Jackson quedo a merced de los cazadores, y al parecer ninguno de los que conoce lo van a ir ayudarlo, se ve completamente solo frente al castigo de esa mujer que más bien parece un terrible monstro por todo lo que ha hecho y seguirá haciendo, como es posible que ella, una verdadera asesina sea considera como la buena, la que contratan para acabar con los salvajes, con los hombres lobos.

Muy dentro de sí, espera que la astucia y la inteligencia de Stiles lleguen a salvarlo, aunque también se recrimina el hecho de dejar en manos de alguien más su vida,  -deja de pensar en estupideces- se dice en voz muy baja, mientras no hay nadie con él en esa fría habitación. Escucha los pasos del que lo vigila al otro lado de la puerta.

Ocasionalmente esta Kate torturándolo (y disfrutándolo) para sacarle información, al parecer en la tarde es cuando más astucia y severidad tiene para atormentarlo, es cuando tiene las mejores ideas. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo como ahora, está solo y en la oscuridad, dándole pauta a que piense, se martirice y ponga sus esperanzas en algo tan incierto como la ayuda de Stiles.

La gotera no cesa y eso no ayuda para apaciguarlo, pareciera que toda el agua pasará por ese grifo y terminará volviéndolo loco. Más de lo que se siente ahora.

-Kate-se dice en voz baja con un dejo de asco en los labios, que termina escupiendo al piso. Sólo pensar en ella le revuelve el estómago y saca lo peor de él.

-Maldita Kate- dice para cerrar los ojos y tratar de recuperar las fuerzas; si tan solo pudiera juntar las suficientes para romper sus ataduras, pero después de las descargas eléctricas colocadas estratégicamente en su abdomen, le resulta difícil. Esos cazadores han ido mejorando sus estrategias de tortura, le permiten sanar, pero no que se recupere (no del todo), son unos malditos que saben bien a lo que se enfrentan, nunca se había topado con esa inquisición en el pasado, al parecer han aprendido o se han vuelto más salvajes que los lobos.

Así que nuevamente se pierde en su inconciencia, se deja envolver por ella, no quiere vencerse pero parece imposible mantenerse despabilado con todo el peso que siente encima, no puede permanecer despierto porque le fallan las fuerzas, además no ha comido nada, se ha negado a sí mismo a probar cualquier alimento que provenga de esa mujer, aunque a decir verdad solo le ofrecen trozos de pan y agua, está última es la que más ha deseado desde hace horas.

Escucha unos pasos muy suaves a lo lejos quizá en el pasillo, que se acercan poco a poco al parecer ese que camina va con sigilo, hay un silencio, finalmente escucha un golpe sordo y muy fuerte quizá con una barra de hierro, o un objeto metálico, que golpea contra algo blando, que termina con el sonido de la caída de algo o alguien, no presta suficiente atención, pues se encuentra perdiéndose lentamente por la oscuridad.

Se escucha el correr de la puerta, de manera temerosa pero rápida, luego los pasos se acercan a él, en lo que parece una carrera, siente la mirada encima de él, no puede levantar la vista, pero está seguro de que Kate ha regresado para matarlo, que sería lo mejor en este caso porque no sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda resistir.

-Hey despierta, no es hora de tomar una siesta- escucha una conocida voz, que le impide hundirse hasta el fondo de la negra inconciencia- vamos grandulón que no tenemos suficiente tiempo-.

-Stiles- suelta muy impresionado por lo que está pasando- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta totalmente asombrado, mientras como puede el moreno levanta la vista para verlo, pero el cansancio le gana que tiene que bajar los ojos.

-Visitando a los Argent- lo mira irritado- ¿tú que crees?

-Es peligroso- alcanza a soltar el moreno que empieza a preocuparse por el chico, pues quizá en cualquier momento lleguen refuerzos.

-Vamos ayúdame a ayudarte tonto- es lo último que escucha, mientras siente movimiento sobre sus brazos, ruido de cortar metal y puede oler la preocupación y adrenalina que despide el muchacho- ya está- dice el chico, mientras él siente como han quedado libres sus manos.

Lo mira a los ojos, siempre se ha preguntado, como el chico puede tener esa mirada llena de inocencia, de curiosidad que recuerda muy bien desde su primer encuentro en el bosque, pero también que reflejan el dolor, el miedo y la esperanza que ha ido viviendo el chico desde la muerte de su madre, nunca había visto con tanto detenimiento las pupilas café del castaño, pero se ven tan profundas, tan inmensas que siente perderse en ellas, parecen que al igual que su boca nunca se han de callar, porque los ojos del chico parecen estar vibrando y hablando al mismo tiempo son tan expresivos, tan llenos de luz.

Se acaricia las muñecas, siente como si nunca las hubiera tocado de esa forma, están enrojecidas por el roce con las cadenas, ha perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí atado, las marcas se ven profundas, pero pronto han de sanar, respira ahora con más comodidad pero eso no le quita la preocupación del entrecejo.

-¿Qué haces?- rompe el encanto Stiles –debemos de irnos- le dice mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y lo sostiene de un brazo, tomándolo por la cintura para que no se caiga –para ser lobo estás pesadito eh, ya bájale a los tacos- le dice el castaño a forma de broma, pero se escucha con un poco de miedo en la voz.

Derek asiente despacio y empiezan a caminar hacía la salida, puede sentir el calor que desprende el chico, quisiera agradecerle desde lo más profundo de su sinceridad, pero no tiene tantas fueras como para caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

Lo más rápido que pueden avanzan por el oscuro pasillo, casi no puede ver nada, pero se siente seguro y apoyado en los brazo del castaño, que ha mantenido un silencio sepulcral desde que salieron de aquella habitación, quizá este guardando silencio para no atraer a los cazadores, que tal vez estén muy cerca, ahora que lo piensa se siente débil para defenderse o defender al chico si es que los encontraran antes de salir.

-Derek- escucha que le hablan, pero no logra asimilarlo al principio.

-Vamos Derek- vuelven a llamarlo esta vez con más fuerza trata de buscar de donde proviene.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta el castaño muy extrañado.

-Derek, vamos ya es hora- el moreno no le hace caso quiere averiguar de dónde viene aquella voz que le resulta familiar, se detiene, haciendo que el castaño se detenga con él y lo mire preocupado, mientras el lobo busca con la mirada, quizá ya estén ahí los cazadores,  así que se prepara para atacar.

-Vamos Derek no hay nadie- le dice el muchacho mientras trata de que avance con él, Derek se niega, empujando con un poco de fuerza. El chico lo mira desconcertado.

-Ya es hora lobito- le dice la voz y una luz muy potente que lo ciega aparece de la nada, va acercándose cada vez más, el moreno trata de cubrir se los ojos para que no lo lastima la luz, pero es inútil, es demasiado potente.

-Vamos Derek- dice Stiles mientras lo jala –ya es hora, vámonos- la preocupación y la insistencia del castaño son cada vez más fuertes.  

-Ya llegue corazón- dice Kate con burla en los ojos, está cara a cara con el moreno, lleva una lámpara de mano, que acerca lo suficiente a la cara del lobo para cegarlo, quién intenta extender los brazos hacía ella y estrangularla, pero Kate solo deja escapar una risa demoniaca.

El moreno se da cuenta que está atado nuevamente, trata de encontrar a Stiles pero no lo ve por ningún lado, se desconcierta, está totalmente confundido.

-¿Con quién soñabas lobito feroz?- le pregunta Kate quien se quita la chaqueta y se acerca a la mesa y la deja ahí –te veías muy relajado, es más creo que te sentías en paz- se ríe sarcásticamente mientras se sienta frente al lobo –acaso alguien ya ocupo mi lugar, eso me provocaría muchos celos Derek y sabes muy bien que no me gusta la competencia-.

 

Familia

 

Se escucha el sonido del timbre alertando que la hora de salida ya es, así que todos los compañeros de clase se apresuran en guardar sus cosas en sus respectivas mochilas y salen disparados del salón de clase, todos están emocionados porque es el final del curso, por lo que ya estan con un pie en algún lugar del país para visitar a sus familiares o ir a la playa con sus padres, para descansar de la agitada vida escolar.

Sólo Stiles recoge sus cosas muy despacio, casi desganado, pero lo hace a conciencia pues no quiere dejar nada olvidado ya que el miércoles pasado, por querer llegar pronto al hospital olvido un suéter y un libro, y el viernes de hace ocho días dejó todos sus colores debajo de la banca, por lo que su padre le tuvo que comprar otra caja para que pudiera hacer su tarea.

El chico está mal, muy triste, pues nunca había ido al hospital ni siquiera por un resfriado, pero ahora tiene que estar ahí por su madre.

Hace poco Claudia su madre se empezó sentir mal, o al menos él se dio cuenta que no estaba tan alegre como siempre, dejaron de hacer cosas juntos, y a veces ya no le ayudaba con sus tareas por un dolor fuerte de cabeza que luego no le permitía levantarse de la cama, el castaño tiene 10 años así que se comporta como todo un adulto cuidando a su madre y evitando que haga algún esfuerzo, siempre que pude y que lo dejan, pero ahora está en el hospital y se necesitará de un milagro para que la pueda ver, o que se escape un poquito de la sala de espera, últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo ahí, gracias a Dios, Scott siempre lo acompaña, pues su madre Melissa trabaja ahí, y eso evita que se aburra o desespere, tiene que tomar con más conciencia su medicamento para que no se altere o no se ponga mal, por lo que Scott no lo deja solo.

Pero hoy Scott tiene que ir al dentista así que se ha ido una hora antes, para su cita y lo ha dejado solo, apagado, lleno de incomodidad por todo lo que está viviendo, que extraña es la vida, como puede ser que un día todo este bien y al otro todo se haya descompuesto, se haya quebrado.

Cora siempre es la última en salir del salón de clases, pero ha notado que Stiles se ha quedado rezagado, así que se acerca a él, y le sonríe, tiene puesto unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca con moños rojos que combinan con sus zapatos también rojos, lleva su cabello suelto y se lo retira de la cara con la mano mientras le dice al chico.

-¿Cómo está?- con la voz más dulce que puede.

-No sé- contesta el chico- desde que entró al hospital no me dejan verla, y nadie me dice nada- dice un poco molesto.

-Ya verás que pronto estará en casa contigo- le dice Cora mientras le toma la mano que el castaño ha dejado sobre su pupitre.

-Si eso espero- dice sin mucha ilusión, la mira a los ojos y sonríe sin que sea de verdad.

-Cora, vámonos- se escucha afuera del salón.

-Es mi hermano, hoy no tuvo clase así que está aquí con nosotros, me tengo que ir- le dice la chica quien se aleja sin saber cómo despedirse pero regresa para darle un caluroso abrazo, que el castaño no responde, pero que agradece desde lo más profundo de su ser.

La chica lo suelta y sale disparada del salón de clase, él la ve alejarse y espera unos segundos más para caminar solo por el pasillo, sabe que aunque se apresure por llegar al hospital aun no es hora de visita y que aunque lo fuera no podría pasar a verla.

El camino es de la escuela al hospital no dura más que 15 minutos, pero para el castaño se ha vuelto una rutina eterna que quizá no acabe nunca, cada día se vuelve más pesado que el anterior, pareciera que los días han tomado una tonalidad gris, ni siquiera el sol quiere dejar caer sobre él sus rayos, siente escalofríos, pero no es por frío es por temor.

Nunca ha sido creyente de Dios, es más a sus padres parece que no les importa la religión por lo que el chico no ha sido educado dentro de alguna, pero la necesidad de sentir paz, de pedir por su madre, de que todo regrese a la normalidad, lo han hecho rezar, aunque no sepa cómo hacerlo y le da algo de pena preguntar, lo ha intentado solo, en la capilla del hospital, ni siquiera sabe de qué religión es la capilla,  lo que necesita es encontrar esa paz, que se ha escapado de su alma y de su corazón.

Al finalizar su intento de rezo, se acomoda en la sala de espera y observa como toda la gente del hospital está ocupada corriendo de un lado para otro, las enfermeras, los doctores, el personal de limpieza, todo es un torbellino de quehaceres, después de estar quieto por no más de 10 minutos, saca una libreta de su mochila y empieza a hacer su tarea, últimamente le cuesta mucho trabajo concentrase para esta actividad, pero pone el mayor esfuerzo por conseguirlo, es mejor estar ocupado que solo estar sin hacer nada, así por lo menos el tiempo avanza más rápido.

Melissa de vez en cuando se acerca al castaño para ver si necesita algo, pero no lo puede atender por mucho tiempo pues hay mucho que hacer en el hospital, cuando dan las 4 le lleva un juego y un emparedado de la cafetería, los cuales agradece con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no come pues también el apetito parece haberse ido al lado de la felicidad.

Se vuelve a sumergir en la hoja que tiene enfrente es su tarea sobre los ecosistemas, tiene que responder unas cuantas preguntas, pero cuando intenta contestar, una voz lo interrumpe.

-Como supe que Scott se iba a ir al dentista decidí venir a acompañarte- la voz de Cora surge como una dulce melodía entre el oscuro silencio que se había formado alrededor del castaño, se sienta junto a él y lo toma de la mano, mientras lo ayuda a sonreír una vez más.

Derek está a unos metros de los chicos, no se ha querido acercar, pues no cree que sea conveniente, dudo mucho si traer a su hermana era buena idea, pero no podía negarse a que su hermana hiciera algo bueno por alguien, Cora insistió desde salieron juntos del salón de clase, y no se canso de pedírselo, así que él acepto pero le pidió que ese sería un secreto entre los dos, sus padres creen que han ido por un helado y luego a la biblioteca para la tarea.

Sigue teniendo muchas dudas por el chico Stiles, pero se va relajado al ver como los niños se divierten y ríen juntos, al parecer su hermana es buena para eso de entrar en contacto con la gente, algo que a Derek le resulta difícil, no porque no pueda, más bien es porque no quiere comprometerse más allá de lo necesario, pero hay una chica una dulce niña llamada Paige que lo atrae, que lo hace sentir bien y que le gusta mucho, tiene una mirada inocente y llena de luz, es una dulce chica, quizá ella le ayude a ser mejor persona… quizá.

Al darse cuenta ya está atardeciendo, y un rugido en su estómago le recuerda que ya deben volver a casa, por lo que le hace desde lejos señas a Cora para que ya se vayan.

Cora se despide muy dulcemente de Stiles, que se la ha pasado muy bien durante este par de horas, ha aligerado su carga, se siente un poco más aliviado y agradece de todo corazón que la chica lo haya ido a ver, son de esas cosas que las personas hacen por ti, que quizá no sean nada extravagantes o sobrenaturales, pero que se quedan contigo el resto de la vida, son las acciones donde crees en los ángeles, cuando crees que Dios existe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias nuevamente, cada vez que escribo y corrijo el trabajo, me lleno de una enorme gratitud por todos los que leen, disfrútenlo y ya saben dejes sus kudos y sus comentarios.


	6. Confusiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubrimos nuevas cosas como es que Stiles llega a la noche con tantas dudas, que es lo que ocurrió esa noche durante la fiesta.  
> Derek se vuelve el alfa pero quizá se ha vuelto oscuro.  
> Stiles encuentra a un aliado en el sufrimiento, pues también sabe que es perder a una madre, Isaac lo ayuda en lo que puede pero no terminan siendo amigos todavía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tratado de ir por una linea en la narrativa de la historia, y me ha agradado mucho el resultado, espero que les guste a ustedes también, este capitulo casi no tiene Sterek, pero nos ubica en el dolor de ambos para conocer a fondo y entender porque existe esa conexión de ambos.

4\. Confusiones

 

Stiles

 

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?- refiere el moreno mientras lo evade con la vista, mirando a la lejanía, la noche se cierne sobre ellos, a lo lejos se escucha la música de la fiesta de despedida, apenas es media noche, el castaño se acuerde tal y cual pasó aquella escena, de lo que le dijo antes de que se desmayará, así que busca respuesta, Derek no lo esperaba, aunque si tomó cierta distancia,  por precaución, pero que Stiles le soltara la pregunta lo ha dejado noqueado, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima.

-Sí- contesta el muchacho con un poco de temor, el estómago le hierve, la sensación de alejarse es muy fuerte, pero las ganas de hablar también son enormes -¿Qué fue eso? quiero que me lo expliques- dice el chico ahogando la voz al final.

Derek se balancea sobre sus talones, está agitado y nervioso, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que tuvo esta sensación, se siente atrapado, acorralado, sin escapatoria, se pregunta cómo fue que ese chico logró tenerlo en la palma de la mano, cómo hace para hacerlo transpirar, cómo ha logrado enamorarlo.

-Sabes…- trata de hablar el lobo, pero se atraganta, está perturbado, pero también huele el nerviosismo y la adrenalina que despide el chico, así que se arma de valor –no es correcto hablar de eso- lo deja suelto en el aire, las palabras no dicen nada, no dicen lo que quiere decir.

-¿Correcto? ¿Te estás escuchando?- dice el chico molesto –Correcto, hacer lo correcto es afrontar las consecuencias, -toma una bocanada corta de aire para armarse de valor y decir lo siguiente -como es posible que me beses, me digas… (Duda) cosas- termina diciendo, no se atreve a decir lo que ya ha dicho una vez, no, si el moreno no lo hace antes- creí que fue mi imaginación cuando estuve recuperándome en el hospital, pensé que mi mente me hacía jugadas tontas, como siempre, pero ahora que te veo aquí y desde mucho antes de hoy, estoy seguro de que ocurrió, lo aseguraste con tu ausencia cuando no supe de ti, había algo que me decía que si pasó- termina por decir el castaño, quien cruza los brazos y hace mohín de estar enojado.

-Stiles- ruega Derek como un niño pequeño, se siente como un niño pequeño –por favor no compliques más las cosas –el chico lo sigue acorralando, parece que no puede rebatirle, será acaso que ha caído rendido ante ese humano sin poder combatir lo que siente y la súplica es su única arma- es mejor que te marches, solo vine a ver que todo estuviera bien- dice el lobo queriendo decir: que quería verlo una vez más, y otra y otra vez.

-No señor, no me iré de aquí y tú tampoco- le dice mientras se acerca más, sabe que es peligroso el acortar distancias pero no puede permitir que esta oportunidad se le escurra de las manos, siente como le tiemblan las piernas, pero da los pasos lo más concisamente posible –Así que dime, no me obligues a obligarte- dice el castaño pero se arrepiente al final de decirlo, tal vez no sea buena idea forzar las cosas (tanto).

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dice Derek sintiéndose fuerte esta vez, el chico no tiene con qué amenazarlo, lo que lo enternece pero lo mira con suficiencia -¿Qué?- deja escapar una sonrisa sin querer, pero recompone su cara de amenaza, Stiles logra verla, es solo un segundo pero la logra divisar y le hace un puchero con los labios, Derek se conmueve con esa reacción y se ríe a todo lo que da.

-Ahora no me tomas en serio, ¡Maldición Derek! Estoy tratando de estar serio y tú sales con tus tonterías- Stiles se siente ahora más indefenso –Es imposible hablar contigo, nunca me tomas en serio ¿Qué necesito hacer para demostrarte que he crecido, he madurado y que no sigo siendo un simple niño?- le dice con algo de melancolía, un reclamo que suena triste, Derek corta la risa y lo mira directamente a los ojos, parece que la conversación ha girado a eso, a lo que ocurrió esa noche, todas las noches, tardes y mañanas juntos, cada pelea, cada batalla, cada enemigo derrotado, cada deseo de matarse mutuamente, cada broma hecha que dio como resultado eso que se formó entre ellos, acaso el moreno no se da cuenta de que ese vínculo se ha formado desde que se conocieron, o al menos es lo que cruza por la cabeza de Stiles, quien tiene los puños cerrados, llenos de ira, miedo, pasión y desconfianza en lo que el moreno le conteste. Necesita una respuesta pues no sabe qué hacer desde que ha iniciado a sentir algo extraño por el lobo.

Derek se ha puesto serio, tiene que hablar, tiene que decirle algo, no puede dejar que piense eso, el chico es muy importante para él, nunca se lo ha dicho, pero le agradece eternamente absolutamente todo, pero no sabe qué hacer; así que en un arrebato de ansiedad o de temor por no hacerlo sentir mal, se abalanza sobre el chico y le planta un beso, un dulce y pasional beso, lleno de todo lo que él quisiera decirle, el contacto es fuerte, lleno de adrenalina que les nubla la mente a ambos, los labios se unen, se entrelazan, pero solo es el roce de los labios, pues Stiles está perdido, está en shock. Nuevamente el lobo lo besa con la diferencia que ahora está consiente sin embargo no sabe qué hacer, quisiera corresponderle el beso, fusionarse con él, pero lo que logra hacer después de unos segundos es empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y mirarlo extrañado, lleno de dudas en el alma y sobre todo en el corazón.

Derek siente el empujón y se deja llevar por el impulso del golpe, alejándose varios pasos del muchacho, sabe muy bien que no lo hubiera movido si hubiera querido, pero se desconcierta al sentir la reacción del castaño, su rostro se llena de vergüenza y rabia, la primera porque parece que ha complicado más la situación, además cómo es posible que haya reaccionado de esa manera tan inmadura y arrebatada; y la segunda porque el chico en vez de besarlo lo ha alejado de él. Siente la herida que se ha abierto justo en el pecho a la altura del corazón, donde ha sentido el impacto de las manos de Stiles.

Derek siente como se quiebra el corazón, por dentro, su corazón, reconoce el peso encima de él, esa sensación de dolor, de angustia que siempre lo ha acompañado cada vez que pierde a las personas que más le importan o cuando se siente traicionado.

Stiles se ha quedado callado, el mundo se ha tornado de cabeza, no quiere y no puede hablar, algo le oprime el pecho, no sabe descifrar que es, pero es tan fuerte que le cuesta respirar, le cuesta mantenerse de pie, pero sigue mirando fijamente al lobo, el tiempo no pasa, se vuelve eterno, lento e incómodo, se pregunta dentro de sí cómo es posible que haya hecho lo que hizo, realmente no quería alejarlo, no quería lastimarlo, pero fue lo que acaba de hacer y empieza a sentir la culpa que carcome cada parte de su ser, que lo asfixia y que lo paraliza frente al lobo, que tiene la cara deshecha, totalmente herido, lo ha lastimado y se maldice por haberlo hecho.

Ve en cámara lenta como el lobo parece morir frente a él, sin moverse, sin pestañear, sólo lo puede ver sin poder tocarlo, pero un instante después el lobo recupera la máscara que carga siempre. Esa máscara que impide ver más allá de la superficie y se aleja del chico lo más rápido que puede. Esto hace que Stiles reaccione.

-Espera- pero el lobo sigue caminando como un animal herido –vamos Derek, por favor- le dice con la voz llena de dolor, con ganas de patalear, con ganas de gritar, pero el lobo sigue su camino –Derek yo… yo…- la última palabra la grita, porque el lobo casi ha desaparecido de su vista -… no sé, no sé- el moreno ha desaparecido, Stiles se ha quedado varado, como un barco a la deriva, se siente desvalido, parece atrapado en su propia burbuja, se siente extraño, herido, siente el dolor en el corazón y en el alma, pero lo que más le pesa es el enojo, el coraje de haber reaccionado de esa forma, porque tenía que ser un estúpido chico incapaz de afrontar la realidad. Aunque también tiene miedo de querer reaccionar de esa otra manera.

Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez, estaba enamorado de un hombre, de Derek, aunque todo lo que ha vivido, y lo que piensa que él es le ordenen lo contrario, nunca había imaginado que se sentiría atraído por un chico, pero ahora que tiene consiente lo que acaba de ocurrir, no tiene duda, está enamorado de él,  pero también tiene desasosiego, esa misma sensación placentera que sintió durante ese beso, le lleno de horror, de escalofrío, de confusión, acaso será así desde ahora, no sólo le atraen las mujeres sino también los hombres.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y poco a poco se ha ido a su jeep, se ha sentado en el asiento del piloto, y lentamente ha dejado correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe a dónde ir, ya no tiene ganas de regresar a la fiesta, quiere estar solo, quiere saber que va ocurrir con él, acaba de descubrir algo que no se había imaginado antes, que nunca le había cruzado por la cabeza, quizá sea… yo soy… me gustan… pero no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta… todavía no. Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y toma valor para encender el auto y huir lo más rápido que pude del lugar.

La ciudad pasa como un fantasma por su ventana, no pone atención de lo que hay a su alrededor, por suerte es de noche y no hay autos circulando por la fría Beacon Hills, se estaciona a unas cuadras de su casa, puede ver que está totalmente en silencio, sigue confundido, sigue alterado, ya se le han secado las lágrimas en las mejillas, pero aún puede sentir el sabor salado en sus labios, empieza a golpear el volante de su auto, hasta que se cansa, hasta que las fuerzas le fallan, lo prende nuevamente y arranca a toda velocidad por la carretera, siente un poco de valor pero a mitad del camino, todo se va por la borda, quiere ser fuerte, quiere intentarlo, pero no sabe cómo así que da vuelta en u, y regresa por donde vino.

-Es mejor que no lo vuelva a ver- se dice para animarse cuando ya se haya estacionado frente a su casa –quizá solo sea la confusión del momento, no es nada- pero le suena a mentira, se baja del auto, entra deprisa a su casa, sube las escaleras lo más rápido que puede, llega al baño, se arranca la camisa con todo y el saco que lleva encima y se moja el rostro frente al espejo del lavabo –esto no es nada, lo superaré- se dice mientras el miedo se apodera de él nuevamente.

En la calle a muchas cuadras de distancia, una sombra se mueve ágilmente entre los techos y azoteas, llega por fin al bosque y se en carrera fuertemente, se ha transformado en lobo, y tiene deseos de destruir todo lo que se halle a su paso, mientras que dos amargas gotas de sal y malestar se escurren por su rostro, enmarcando el dolor que se lee en los ojos, el entrecejo y unos labios que no dejan de maldecirse una y otra vez, sigue corriendo sin parar, corre y corre aún más fuerte, poco a poco se aleja de la ciudad y se interna en el bosque dejando a su paso solo la esencia del sufrimiento de un corazón roto.

Finalmente se detiene y se deja caer de rodillas mientras lanza un aullido desde el fondo de su ser, el más fuerte, el más miserable, el que hace tiempo no daba, uno como se escuchó cuando murieron sus familiares en aquel incendio, cuando a la inocente Paige la tuvo que matar, y ahora suena nuevamente porque el que ha muerto esta ocasión es él, en manos de aquel chico que hizo polvo su corazón.

Stiles ya se haya en la cama, no pude dormir, está dando vueltas y vueltas, se siente intranquilo, pero logra escuchar (o tal vez sea su imaginación) un aullido muy tenue, muy lejano, que hace que se separa de las sábanas y mire en dirección de su ventana, esta perlado de sudor, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió en el instituto, su celular vuelve a vibrar como lo ha hecho durante las últimas tres horas, pero no le hace caso, está perdido en su dolor, es eso que ha cambiado dentro de él, en eso que llaman amor.

Cierra los ojos, los aprieta mucho, fuerte, quizá así pueda dejar de pensar, de sentir dolor, pero es inútil, tampoco puede dormir, quisiera que su madre estuviera ahí para consolarlo, para decirle lo que debe de hacer, o su padre, pero pensar en el sheriff le lleva a la mente otro problema le tendrá que decir lo que acaba de descubrir sobre él, le tendrá que decir a todos Scott, Lydia, Isaac, a todos lo que… -Basta deja de pensar en estupideces- se dice, es inconcebible que le ocurra esto a él, precisamente a él.

Se deja caer en la cama las horas pasan, y lentamente se va quedando dormido, no es tarea fácil, pero al final lo logra, su corazón se relaja y se deja llevar por el sueño, la última imagen que le cruza por la mente es el rostro desencajado de Derek después de empujarlo hace algunas horas a las afueras de la fiesta, ese rostro hecho trizas que le rompe nuevamente el corazón y lo llena de dolor y a la vez de ganas de lanzarse sobre él y no dejarlo nunca.

 

Derek

 

Ha pasado tiempo solo, nuevamente, Kate se ha marchado después de torturarlo y burlarse de él otra vez, así que al menos esta en paz, esta ocasión se siente mejor, pues no ha recibido las descargas eléctricas acostumbradas, sólo lo ha golpeado un poco, por lo que las fuerzas le han regresado lentamente al cuerpo.

Siente una enorme preocupación dentro de sí, pues ha sido por él que han descubierto que el otro beta es Scott, y conociendo a Kate, no le dará opciones al chico más que la muerte, no puede creer que la cazadora lo haya descubierto a partir de las pistas, sí que es maquiavélica y lo peor de todo es malévola y perspicaz. Todo lo que ha hecho el moreno es tratar de ayudar, de comprender, de ser como un hermano mayor para Scott, aunque no lo piensa así con esas palabras, pero su función es esa.

La noche avanza y al parecer no hay movimiento cerca de donde está él, solo escucha a lo lejos el latido del corazón de su cuidador que está más ocupado viendo la televisión y riéndose de las estupideces que está viendo en un cuarto un poco distante de donde se haya el moreno, por lo que se siente en calma mientras idea alguna forma de escapar prestando atención detenidamente a cada cosa en la habitación, algo que le ayude. No tiene tanta movilidad pero observa detenidamente lo que está a su alcance, pero se da cuenta que no hay nada de utilidad, esos cazadores han hecho un buen trabajo, dejándolo ahí sin nada que le pueda servir.

Un sonido lo interrumpe de sus cavilaciones, algo que jamás creyó que escucharía otra vez, un fuerte y sonoro aullido que lo estremece, pero que no puede creer, es posible que justo ahora que parece todo perdido exista una luz inesperada, es Scott buscándolo, ofreciendo ayuda, es Scott llamándolo, como si fueran parte de la misma manada ha elevado el sonido en un aullido.

Primero lo desconcierta, pero enseguida se anima para contestarle con toda las fuerzas que tiene, parece todo como caído del cielo, pues se siente cada vez más fuerte, recompuesto y con la capacidad de dar pelea, ahora tiene el apoyo de Scott, que no tardará en llegar a ayudarlo, está a la expectativa, pero algo dentro de él se desanima pues esperaba que fuera alguien más el que lo encontrase, pero sólo es un segundo el que se cruza esta idea por su cabeza, y enseguida la niega, como es posible que esté pensando incluso en este momento en aquel castaño, se lo niega y recrimina todo lo que pude.

Stiles, Stiles y nuevamente Stiles, se ha ido colando en sus pensamientos cada vez más, esto lo desquicia un poco, lo desconcierta y lo confunde con dudas, acaso está sintiendo una fuerte conexión con el chico, y si fuese así cómo es posible que sea con él, sería más lógico si fuera Scott, pues es un hombre lobo, un nuevo lobo sin experiencia. Por qué siente esa necesidad de ver al muchacho que no deja de hablar nunca, no encuentra explicación a esa incógnita que ha ido ganando espacio en sus pensamientos,  que sin darse cuenta se ha vuelto algo no resuelto que debe de resolver ya, hasta que escucha un ruido afuera en el pasillo, se interrumpe.

 

Es el bastardo que lo ha estado torturando, quien entra contoneándose como si fuese un pavo real, y lo observa detenidamente con odio inyectado en los ojos, el moreno se mantiene tranquilo mientras ese tipo le habla condescendientemente, burlándose de él, que puede esperar de esa clase de gente, pero cuando lo ataca con un bate de béisbol, Derek lo detiene con su mano derecha que ya está liberada, el sujeto se asusta y advierte la presencia de Scott quien lo mira enojado y letalmente.

Después de deshacerse del hombre, Scott comienza a discutir con Derek, y se resiste a ayudarlo, el adolescente tiene algo que decirle a Derek, pero este último se resiste mientras le grita sobre lo estúpido que es si sigue confiando en Allison, nunca le dijo algo sobre esa relación, pero la desaprobaba desde el principio, como es posible que la historia se repitiera, el lobo enamorado de la cazadora, es acaso que la vida le gusta jugar de esa manera con nosotros.

Derek no sabe cómo convencer a Scott de que no puede detener a Peter, es un niño que se quiere enfrentar a un hombre, un estúpido arriesgando la vida incluyendo la del mayor, pero el chico persiste con su cometido, no lo ha ayudado a liberarse de las cadenas que aún atan su brazo izquierdo, se está desesperando cada vez más, si ese chico no lo ayuda se molestará lo suficiente para darle una paliza.

-No estás enamorado Scott, eres un niño- son las palabras que le salen desde el fondo al lobo mayor, quien en ese momento se acuerda de sus amores pasados de Paige y de Kate, de la inocencia que sintió al estar con Paige y de la pasión que desbordaba por Kate, pero las dos historias terminaron mal, quizá no este hecho para amar, así que su visión sobre ese tema esta opacado por una gruesa capa de dolor, con la que evoca las palabras dichas antes, quisiera hacer entender a Scott que la vida es más que un simple amorío, que solo enamorarse, hay cosas que nos rebasan cuando estamos en una situación así, y el amor no basta, nunca bastó.

Scott empieza a explicar algo que Derek no sabía, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar esa posibilidad, le había creído a Peter, todo lo que le dijo acerca de la muerte de Laura, había cosas incongruentes pero él anhelaba que todo lo que le dijo su tío, fuera cierto, así por lo menos tendría un aliado, un cómplice y familiar, pero ahora, con todo lo que le ha dicho el adolescente, se ha apagado esa llama de confianza que le había otorgado a su tío, lo había traicionado y mentido, también lo había usado, cómo es posible, cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso, pero ahora se enciende dentro de él la furia y la venganza, es tan potente que de un jalón logra romper la atadura de su mano izquierda, tiene todo contenido dentro de él y le dice al chico que lo ayudará, pero dentro de su ser está creando un propio plan, él mismo se encargará de la muerte del asesino de su hermana.

Se han aliado, los dos betas enfrentarán al alfa, pero cada uno tiene intereses diferentes, el enemigo es el mismo, Scott irá tras él para acabar con su vida de lobo, regresar a ser un adolescente normal y salvar a Allison (de paso a su familia) y Derek sólo quiere exterminar al que siguió destruyendo su vida, a ese hombre que alguna vez fue su tío, su tío preferido.

Han escapado rápido, ha sido fácil, y eso no huele bien, está algo cansado pero su instinto no se equivoca, trata de explicárselo a Scott, pero este comienza a hablar, a soltar palabras (porque empieza a actuar como Stiles, el castaño nunca deja pasar una oportunidad para su verborrea, es acaso que ya han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, es lo que le cruza por la mente al lobo) y se deja convencer pero una flecha le atraviesa dejando de rodillas, luego otro golpe certero llega a su pierna, no pude dejar que Scott muera ahí, a pesar de las diferencias y todo el tiempo que pasan pelando, le ha ayudado, se han aliado. Así que lo empuja e incita a huir, le grita pero Kate le da un balazo que lo deja inconsciente sobre el césped.

Peter es superior en fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, aunque ellos sean dos, el alfa les da una arrastrada por toda la casa, no son rivales para él, Derek recibe tantos golpes que ya no sabe que parte del cuerpo le duele más, se ha quedado tirado dentro de la casa después de que lo azotó con todas las fuerzas, dejándolo muy maltrecho, escucha que se estaciona un auto afuera de su casa, intenta incorporase y le llega un aroma conocido, una esencia que pude adivinar a kilómetros de distancia, es Stiles el que baja del auto al parecer va acompañado de… Jackson si es él, que extraño que vayan juntos, piensa el hombre lobo, pero trata de levantarse y hasta un quinto intento lo logra, se encamina a las afueras de la casa, mientras divisa como arde un cuerpo que se mueve alocadamente, mientras las llamas lo van consumiendo, puede oler la desesperación de Peter, que está repitiendo el infierno de hace 6 años, que irónico buscaba venganza por el fuego de hace tiempo y hoy morirá por la misma causa.

Al salir ve que Scott está distraído con Allison y se están diciendo estupideces sobre el amor, el cazador también pone atención a lo que están haciendo esos dos, al igual que Jackson, solo Stiles lo observa llegar a su tío, lo mira de reojo con esa mirada que ha utilizado tantas veces con el castaño, que este no hace nada más que guardar silencio y soltar toda la adrenalina posible, siente clavada su mirada en la espalda.

Todos le han puesto atención al lobo que ya se encuentra encima de su tío, puede escuchar los ruegos de Scott que le pide que no lo haga, pero como muy bien le ha dicho Peter, ya lo había decidido, incluso mucho antes de que quemaran a su tío, la determinación lo invade, siente como el dolor y la venganza se conjunta en su cuerpo ordenándole a cada poro, a cada célula de su ser que de “el golpe final”,  también es empujado por la necesidad del poder, matando a Peter él será un alfa, será más fuerte, le rendirá homenaje a su hermana con eso.

El golpe es limpio, ágil y al cuello, lo ha matado, en ese momento siente como su cuerpo recibe una carga energética, siente como si se le transfiriera cierta magia, cierta mística a su interior, a su ser, siente el poder del alfa dentro de sí, ahora todo está cumplido y lo reafirma mirando a Scott mientras le dice:

-Soy el alfa ahora- implicando que Scott lo debe de obedecer, implicando que él será quién mande en Beacon Hills.

Al último que esperaba en la puerta de su casa era al vanidoso y engreído aparte de estúpido de Jackson, pero está ahí  frente a él, exigiéndole ser un hombre lobo, el nuevo alfa no sabe que pensar acerca del chico, de lo que está seguro es que no es una muestra de valor, es una muestra de estupidez, un punto a favor es que Jackson ya sabe de los seres sobrenaturales, así que sería fácil acostumbrarlo a la vida lobuna, además el moreno necesita conformar su manada, no hay nada más fuerte que un montón de lobos que le hacen frente a sus enemigos, el rubio habla y habla, dando argumentos que se suponen deben convencerlo, pero el lobo ya tiene la respuesta, ya lo ha decidido, el adolescente tiene la interrogativa en la frente acompañada de mucho miedo, lo que Derek responde es una sonrisa con mordida incluida.

 

Familia

 

El día es totalmente gris, se siente la neblina en el ambiente, es una mañana oscura, no hay nada bueno, todo se ha perdido, y conforme avanza el día no se ve el sol brillar, lentamente llegan las 3 de la tarde y con eso también acuden más personas a la casa, ella ha muerto…

Stiles está sentado en una sala, rodeado de muchos conocidos y amigos de la familia, bueno para ser exactos amigos de su madre, ella siempre fue un alma noble y amigable lo que atraía a mucha gente que la quería. Hoy el castaño está rodeado de personas que lamentan la perdida de esa mujer, pero Stiles está ido, perdido, está en otro lugar, la noche anterior cuando su padre le comunicó sobre la muerte de Claudia, su madre, lloro inmensamente, se secó por dentro, ya no tenía lagrimas para expulsar hoy, tiene el cuerpo cortado, siente un enorme peso encima y detesta las frases que le dicen cada vez que pasan frente a él.

-Te acompaño en tu dolor- le dice una mujer rubia mientras lo estrecha en sus brazos.

-Sabes que lo que necesites, estamos contigo- le expresa un hombre con su esposa, vienen cargando un gran ramo de flores blancas.

-Lo siento tanto- una mujer de cabello oscuro le dice mientras le aprieta el hombro.

Frases como esas le desquician, le gustaría gritarles que no, no es cierto, no comparten su dolor, no saben lo que está sintiendo, no se imaginan ni remotamente lo que es perder a una madre, a su madre, aquella mujer que le dio vida, que lo acompañaba todas las tardes cuando era un pequeño al bosque, la que le leía cuentos para dormir, la que le calentaba el vaso con leche cuando tenía pesadillas, la que le decía te quiero, sin importar si había hecho una travesura o hubiera sacado una nota baja, esa mujer se había ido, lo había abandonado, y nadie podía imaginarse lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Su padre casi no había hablado con él después de anoche, que lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que su hijo se rompiera y que él mismo se derrumbara en mil pedazos, ahora veía a lo lejos a su padre cerca del ataúd, al otro lado de la sala, con la misma expresión vacía que había estado cargando desde ayer, no lloraba tampoco, pero se podía leer en sus gestos todo ese peso de dolor y sufrimiento que lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida. A los dos, siempre les acompañaría el fantasma de sus madre, tampoco Stiles trato de hablar o estar cerca de su padre, parece que es más fácil vivir el dolor por solitario, pues su familia ya no volverá a ser eso una familia, ahora serán dos sujetos que viven en una misma casa, que les espera un largo camino por recorrer uno al lado de otro, sin más remedio que solos.

Scott, Danny, Lydia, Isaac y otros compañeros de clase han asistido hasta el chico nuevo Jackson un niño rico engreído que ha hecho una conexión especial con la pelirroja pero que al castaño no termina de caerle bien, Scott y Danny lo flanquean porque temen dejarlo solo, Stiles quiere escapar, quiere desaparecer de esa situación, quisiera estar solo. Agradece que ninguno de sus amigos le haya atosigado con mucha palabrería de consuelo, de hecho Isaac es al parecer él que más lo entiende, no son tan cercanos, de hecho comparten algunas clases desde que asisten a la escuela, pero el rubio perdió a su madre hace tiempo, así que conoce esa sensación de vacío que ahora experimenta el castaño.  

Isaac solo se acercó a Stiles y lo vio directamente a los ojos, trasmitiéndole toda una sensación que solo los huérfanos pueden sentir, no necesitaron palabras, ni abrazos o apretones de manos, solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos, para no sentirse tan solo, quizá pueda confiar en él para platicar cuando lo necesite.

Stiles sigue sin poder quitarse esa sensación de huir del lugar, así que se levanta de su asiento, dando como resultado que Danny y Scott se levante como resortes.

-Sólo voy al baño- se escusa el chico, pero la mirada de desconfianza surge de los ojos de Scott –no tardo- agrega un poco desesperado.

-Voy contigo- dice Danny quien avanza un paso.

-No es necesario- acota el castaño.

-No te vamos a dejar solo- dice Scott cerrándole el paso.

-En ese caso- contesta Stiles ya desesperado –prefiero que sea Isaac quien vaya conmigo –ve una oportunidad de escapar si es el rubio quien lo acompaña-estaré bien- termina de decir mientras observa a Isaac que está sentado a unos metros pero ha oído toda la conversación.

Scott y Dany se miran perplejos pero asienten –está bien- resuelve Scott un poco herido por la elección del chico –no lo dejes solo- le dice al rubio que ya se ha levantado de su asiento ágilmente, mientras asiente a lo dicho por el moreno.

-Vamos- se dirige a Stiles mientras lo espera cerca del pasillo que lo llevará a los baños.

Stiles camina a su lado, van en silencio, pasan frente a las puertas de los servicios, pero ninguno de los dos se detiene, al parecer Isaac ha entendido todo el teatrito de antes, y se encamina rumbo a la entrada, pero no sale se queda a unos metros dejando a Stiles avanzar solo.

-No tardes mucho- le dice a modo de despedida al castaño mientras se recarga en una pared y empieza a juguetear con las agujetas de su chamarra.

El crepúsculo se ve por las ventanas, y Stiles decide salir a tomar un poco de aire, camina evitando a las personas que están cerca de la entrada, al sentir el frío del aire, se llena de vigor para caminar con más empeño hacía el bosque que queda a varias cuadras de distancia de donde está, aquel bosque que compartió mucho tiempo con su madre, pero que ahora se ve solo, deshabitado y triste, tan oscuro como su corazón.

Da pasos inseguros, pero no se interrumpe en el recorrido, se acerca cada vez más al bosque, la luna ha caído en Beacon Hills, es una noche hermosa pero Stiles no la ve así, todo en su burbuja es terrible, oscuro y doloroso. No ha parado de caminar lleva como 25 minutos avanzando, ya casi llega al límite de la ciudad, pero se detiene, ahora que está frente al bosque siente que no pude respirar, ha sido una mala idea, pero ya está frente a la inmensidad del verde, loa arboles amenazan en cielo con sus copas, todo se ve tenebroso, todo ha perdido su color, parece que ya nada tiene importancia.

Isaac ha salido del velatorio y se dirige despacio a la calle y divisa a lo lejos, muy lejos a Stiles o al menos eso cree, lo ha dejado ir porque sabe muy bien que a veces la soledad ayuda, como lo ayudó a él, pues la relación con su padre cada vez se vuelve imposible, ya le ha marcado el cuerpo con golpes, antes de la muerte de su madre, tiene recuerdos de una época hermosa, pero ahora con su padre y él solos en casa todo se ha vuelto un caos, siempre lo regaña, le reclama, y a últimas fechas le golpea, cada vez más, con el cuidado de no tocarle el rostro o los brazos, para que nadie se entere.

Isaac se abraza pues el frío le ha llegado hasta los huesos, Scott, Dany y Lydia han salido del velatorio, pues están buscando a Stiles, Isaac logra esconderse detrás de un enorme árbol que está en el parque frente al velatorio y guarda silencio, los chicos dicen muchas cosas de donde se habrán ido, no debimos dejarlo ir con él, Stiles de seguro se ha puesto peor, cosas así y después de una rápida búsqueda por los alrededores regresan dentro del edificio, Isaac decide que es tiempo de ir por Stiles y corre en la dirección que lo vio tomar.

Después de varios minutos llega a donde está el castaño, y al verlo se apresura lo suficiente, está en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, pareciera quieto si no fuera por la respiración que la tiene agitada por los sollozos que débilmente se escuchan, Isaac lo toma de los brazos lo levanta y se lo lleva arrastrando de regreso, el chico no pone objeción, se deja hacer, como el rubio es más alto no le cuesta trabajo maniobrar con él.

Cuando se acercan al velatorio, ve que los chicos están afuera gritando y buscando a Stiles, también su padre lo busca erráticamente, hasta que los divisa, corre hacía ellos y lo toma en brazos sin decir nada y mira con recelo al rubio que baja la mirada sintiéndose culpable por haberlos preocupado, Scott se acerca y toca la espalda de Stiles mientras mira con enojo a Isaac, quien guarda silencio.

Stiles se ha recuperado durante el recorrido de vuelta, pero no ha dicho nada, necesitaba ese momento de soledad y le agradece profundamente a Isaac que lo hubiera dejado solo aunque fuera un pequeño instante, el padre de Stiles después de verificar que su hijo este bien se lo quiere llevar dentro, mientras le empieza a reclamar a Isaac que se hayan ausentado tanto tiempo.

Stiles interviene –no papá- le dice seriamente –no ha hecho nada malo- mientras observa al rubio quien lo mira a los ojos -gracias- le dice mientras se deja conducir por su padre dentro del velatorio.

Scott aun lo mira con desconfianza pero sigue a los demás que entran sin decir nada, los padres de Danny y Lydia también estaban fuera buscando, así que toman a sus hijos y se los llevan respectivamente a sus coches, despidiéndose de los Stilinski, dejando solo a Isaac en la calle, al ver su reloj se da cuenta que ya es tarde, su padre debe de estar preguntándose donde está, por lo que se apresura a tomar su bicicleta que ha dejado en una banca y se marcha lo más rápido posible, mientras la noche se ilumina con la luna.

Ya casi amanece, pero no ha sido fácil, Stiles no ha dormido, Scott se mantuvo a su lado toda la noche como una sombra, pero ha caído rendido y duerme en el sillón contiguo, hay muy poca gente quizá diez personas todavía en la funeraria, pero sabe que dentro de algunas horas antes del mediodía el entierro ocurrirá y no sabe si tiene el valor para despedirse por última vez de su madre, esto le llena de miedo, no había tenido consiente este hecho del adiós por siempre hasta ahora. La desesperación lo atormenta y crece cada vez más.

Ya ha pasado la ceremonia de despedida y comienzan a bajar el ataúd de su madre, esta imagen es demasiada, es terrible, lo agobia, lo ahoga y lo mata por dentro, no aguanta y se arroja a la negra caja con un fuerte grito y lleno de lágrimas, mientras sus sollozos y vociferaciones se van transformando en un ataque de pánico, uno que le impide respirar bien, que le causa terror y desesperación, todo a su alrededor se vuelve irreal, siente como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo, se siente perdido, siente que se desmaya pero no logra perder la conciencia , todo se vuelve pesado y confuso, su padre lo abraza y trata de animarlo , que despierte del trance pero todo es inútil, Stiles se va en picada por esa sensación, por ese camino de dolor, desde ahora nada será igual, será un huérfano, será un chico que vivirá con dolor el resto de su vida.

Y este ataque de pánico será el primero de muchos otros que lo atormentarán todas las noches e incluso los días durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto acaba esta primer parte y tomaré un descanso para subir la continuación, de verdad muchas gracias y suerte a todos. De hecho se me ocurrió una pequeña historia con los protagonistas hace poco así que primero subiere esa y luego la parte dos de esta historia.  
> Gracias y suerte


	7. Epílogo (Explicaciones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento ha llegado Stiles se va de la ciudad, Derek intenta despedirse de él y una chica le dice adiós a su castaño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el epilogo. aquí cierro lo que seria la primer temporada de la serie refiriéndome a la que vimos en televisión.  
> Respete muchas escenas y muchos personajes para hacerla lo mas cercana, pero con esta relación creíble e interesante.   
> El Sterek en esta parte ha sido muy tímido pero espero que para las siguientes ya se llegue a algo más profundo.

Epílogo (Explicaciones)

Stiles

 

La noche ha pasado rápido, bueno las pocas horas de sueño que ha tenido han pasado volando se siente cansado y sin ganas de ponerse de pie, el reloj marca las 8:15, y si quiere estar a tiempo debe apurarse, además Scott llegará en cualquier momento para despedirlo, le avisó con anticipación que sus últimos momentos en Beacon Hills lo iba a pasar en compañía suya, incluso Danny prometió acompañarlo de su casa hasta el aeropuerto, como si fuera un niño pequeño que se fuera a perder.

Se despereza rápidamente después de estirarse varias veces, se levanta despacio encaminándose al baño, mientras se quita la playera rayada de un jalón, entra al baño se mira en el espejo y se sonríe con suficiencia, está emocionado, está contento, está lleno de energía para conquistar su destino, su nuevo hogar y su vida.

Se escucha ruido en la cocina, es el sheriff preparando con esmero el desayuno, sin lugar a dudas es una ocasión especial porque el aroma a miel, mantequilla, jarabe, jamón, leche, chocolate, huevo y más menjurjes se apoderan del ambiente, hay sonidos de platos, sartenes, vasos, la licuadora, como si la única misión de la vida fuera hacer el desayuno.

Stiles se ha queda unos momentos bajo la regadera dejando que el agua lo sacuda, lo moje y le baje la temperatura de la piel, le encanta la sensación de frio en su cuerpo, es algo raro, que ni siquiera Scott sabe, pero el cuerpo frio por el agua le resulta sexy, se talla la car con las manos y cuando los abre, frente a él ve claramente su rostro, ese rostro que últimamente le ha ido gustando más, ese rostro perfecto con barba de dos o tres días, con una sonrisa pícara, con los labios perfectos, las cejas oscuras y el entrecejo libre de preocupación.

-Basta- se dice en voz alta mientras piensa que es suficiente que no necesita seguir con ese tema, ya le dio muchas vueltas, sabe cuál ha sido la resolución, pero aun así no ha logrado dejar de pensar en Derek, no lleva más de una hora despierto y lo ha imaginado demasiadas veces, más de las que podría aceptar, es mejor que se apresure, quizá con aires de otra ciudad se le olvide todo lo relacionado con el hombre lobo.

Se termina de bañar a prisa pues su padre lleva 15 minutos llamándolo en vano, pues han tocado el timbre (Scott de seguro) sale en toalla a su cuarto, busca la ropa más cómoda posible, se alista, se peina y sale disparado por las escaleras para encontrase con su amigo, bueno esa es la idea, pero al salir del baño apresurado encuentra una nota de papel, al parecer es de sus libretas pues su mochila está abierta, se asoma y ve que la ventana está cerrada, le resulta extraño, no se acurda ni siquiera cuando la cerro, pero se acerca despacio a su cama donde está colocada a la mitad la nota muy cuidadosamente para ser vista, la toma entre sus largos dedos.

-Stiles- lee para sí, vuelve a ver hacía la ventana y desdobla la hoja.

El castaño se sienta lentamente en una orilla de la cama, mientras su mirada se pierde en la nada.

 

Derek

 

El moreno ha estado esperando desde las antes de las 8 para colarse por la ventana, pero no ha tenido el valor de hacerlo, no puede creer que tenga más temor de lo que va a ocurrir, hoy que cuando se enfrente tantas veces a la muerte segura contra Deucalión, el kanima o los Argents, o todos los seres sobrenaturales inimaginables.

Ha estado caminando en círculos a unos 100 metros de la casa, pero cada vez que se acerca a menos de 20, su respiración le traiciona junto con su corazón acelerándose a mil por segundo, sabe que debe de relajarse pero no puede.

Ve movimiento por fin en la habitación, ve que un cuerpo se mueve se aleja despacio de la cama avienta la ropa que lleva puesta y desaparece por la puerta, el moreno se acerca con sigilo hasta la ventana, escucha atentamente que gritan el nombre del castaño, que se apure y que ya baje a desayunar, a lo que en susodicho responde que en un momento, que primero se va a bañar, se escucha el cerrar de una puerta y segundos después la regadera entra en acción.

Derek empuja la ventana pues está medio cerrada, siempre agradeció que Stiles fuera tan descuidado para dejar la ventana abierta y poder entrar sea la razón que fuera, muy despacio se desliza por el marco y se detiene cerca de la cama, el aroma de Stiles llega a su nariz, como si supiera a donde debe de ir, como si por instinto toda su esencia debiera ser absorbida por el lobo. Este disfruta del olor, pero rápidamente se encamina al pasillo y sin pensarlo se detiene en la puerta del baño, con la mano en el pomo, tiene unas enormes  y hambrientas ganas de abrir la puerta, pero sabe que no está bien, que con todo lo sucedido, tal vez hasta el sheriff suba con su arma disparando gracias a los gritos de auxilio de su hijo.

Así que mejor solo recarga el rostro en la puerta, escucha como el agua cae sobre el cuerpo del chico, se imagina su piel mojada, se imagina tocar su terso cuerpo, se piensa acariciando todos y cada uno de sus lunares, pero lo despierta un basta que surge dentro del baño, Derek sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo pero no tiene aún el valor para enfrentarlo y decirle de verdad lo que le quiere decir, ene se momento el timbre suena y lo sobresalta, rápidamente entra al cuarto del chico, toma una hoja que arranca de la libreta más próxima, toma un lapicero del escritorio, y sin pensarlo dos veces escribe unas cuantas líneas, mientras escucha atento que abren la puerta, se saludan y Scott deja unas cosas en el piso, mientras le ayuda a su madre con algo que está cargando para llevarlo a la mesa, según escucha a Stiles le va a encantar.

Escucha la puerta del baño abrirse, y unas maldiciones porque se cayó algo, en un segundo sale por la ventana dejando la carta doblada con el nombre escrito del castaño hacía arriba en la cama, pero antes de saltar baja rápido la ventana cerrándola sin querer, pero ya no hay tiempo así que se avienta al patio y corre como nunca.

 

Familia

 

Todos están emocionados y tristes a la vez, sobre todo Scott y Danny, pues quizá durante unos meses no se verán juntos otra vez, pero la tristeza será para cuando lo vean alejarse en el autobús, en este momento las risas y los recuerdos se asoman por todos lados, el sheriff está orgulloso de su hijo, le aviso a todo mundo de la nueva escuela y de su elección de carrera para estudiar, esto le dio mucho gusto al castaño, pues su padre se sentía hinchado de orgullo por él.

Danny y Scott no se irán tan lejos solo estarán a una hora, máximo dos de Beacon Hills, así que seguirían en contacto todos los fines de semana, se escucha el timbre Scott sale corriendo a abrir, y es Lydia quien entra por la puerta disculpándose por el retraso pero ella también tiene una mañana agitada pues hoy mismo pero en la noche sus padres la irán a dejar a su nuevo hogar, como buena mujer tiene kilos y kilos de equipaje bien disimulado en cientos de maletas.

Todo es felicidad, todo está impregnado de regocijo, de luz, al castaño le hubiera gustado que Malia, Kira y los demás estuvieran ahí, pero no se podía todo, Kira ya se encontraba conociendo su nueva escuela desde hace dos días.

Malia es un asunto aparte, al parecer las últimas semanas fue algo complicado, ella se sentía rara, pero no objetaba nada, después de la fiesta de despedida se derrumbó la relación-no relación, pues la había abandonado en la fiesta, y no se comunicó con ella, pero no sólo fue eso, cuando se vieron al siguiente día, la chica le reclamo todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquella vez en la que el castaño pierde la vida, y sintió como se fue separando de ella, como si ya no le importará igual, Stiles no contestó sabiamente a todo lo que la chica le preguntaba dando como resultado la separación. La extrañaba pero quizá en algún momento se podrían reconciliar… quizá. Esto le llevaba a la memoria al otro faltista del desayuno, Derek.

-Vamos Stiles acábate eso que sino no te toca postre- le dice Danny con un codazo.

-Y lo hizo mi madre- dice Scott con unos ojos enromes.

Todos ríen, Melisa lleva a la mesa su postre cuando lo destapa todos se emocionan, se exquisito –hasta parece de juguete- expresa Lydia con unos ojos de cachorro.

La despedida es dura, triste pero llena de emociones,  lo acompañan hasta la puerta del transporte, como si se fuera a perder en la central de autobuses, los abraza, Lydia es la que tarda más en soltarlo. En ese momento cuando casi cuando se va a subir se encuentra con unos lindos ojos que se van acercando a él, Stiles avanza lentamente hacía ellos.

-Tenía que despedirte, después de todo- le dice Malia con una sonrisa combinada con tristeza. Stiles la abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la nariz, ella se lo devuelve sobre los labios, se sueltan muy despacio hasta que los dedos se terminan de tocar, se miran como si nunca se hubieran visto; ella se aleja despacio sin voltear a verlo, Stiles sube al autobús por fin, siendo el último, se sienta y mientras la ciudad se despide de él por la ventana, se toca el bolsillo del pecho y acaricia la nota que le ha dejado Derek, se prometió llevarla cerca, para no olvidar nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, comentar y dejar kudos, esta primer parte de la aventura ha terminado pero prometo muy pronto continuar con la parte 2 que correspondería a la segunda temporada de la televisión, de verdad me encanto hacer esto y espero que les guste.  
> estaré escribiendo por ahora un Sterek en un mundo alternativo sin lobos y magia, pero con los personajes lo más cercano a los de la serie. suerte  
> Gracias nuevamente

**Author's Note:**

> -Gracias por dejarme compartir, está historia. había leído varías antes de estos chicos, y me gustaron mucho, y se me antojo vivir la experiencia de escribir una propia.  
> -Ya saben los personajes son prestados de la serie televisiva, pero la historia tiene una interpretación propia.  
> -Dejen sus comentarios, para saber el resultado de mi trabajo.


End file.
